


Something That Matters

by belizafryler



Series: Enchanted Forest Children [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: A retelling of Rumplestiltskin and Belle's story. Could they have been happy in any other realms?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



prologue.

 

There is a legend in the Enchanted Forest that many, if not all, the inhabitants know. Indeed, the story of King Rumplestiltskin and Queen Belle was very well known throughout the lands, even though it had been years since they reigned together. What is that? You don’t know about either monarch? Pull up a chair, grab some tea from the set, and let’s begin….

 

Long ago, before the thought of marriage for their child had ever come up between King Maurice and Queen Colette, there was the birth. The pregnancy had been a long nine months for the Queen, and by the time the hours ticked by, and still no baby was born, she grew weaker. King Maurice decided that he had to do something about it. He could not sit idly on the sidelines whilst his queen suffered. So he called upon their family’s patron fairy, the Blue Fairy herself.

 

“I can grant your request, King Maurice,” The Blue Fairy told him, flying around his head like a gnat that he had to resist the urge to squash. “But there will be a price to pay.” she reminded him. But Maurice nodded, absently. “Yes, I will pay anything. Just bring my wife through this, and my child.” he added quickly, knowing the fairy was often fickle with him if he did not say exactly as he wanted.

 

“Very well.” The Blue Fairy nodded. Her skirts swished back and forth as she flew into the sick room. Maurice went to follow her, but she barred the door. “You cannot come in just yet,” she ordered. He acquiesced, but he paced back and forth on the balcony of the room until she returned.

 

“It is done.” The Blue Fairy told him after what seemed like hours had passed. In reality, it had been perhaps twenty minutes. Maurice looked up, his head snapping upwards. “What is your price?” he asked, squashing the urge to go straight into the sick room and see his wife and child.

 

“The child is a girl,” The Blue Fairy said meditatively. “And your Queen shall be barren from this day forward.”

 

Maurice let out a breath of relief. He had thought, whilst pacing, the price would be much heavier than this. “Thank you, your grace.” he said at last, when it was clear that the fae wanted a reaction from him. “May I go to her now?” he asked hopefully.

 

The Blue Fairy nodded. “Very well.” she seemed unhappy that he did not have a more fierce reaction to her caution. “Goodbye Maurice.” she said, and disappeared.

 

Maurice rushed forward, into the sick room. “Colette! You’re really…” he brushed off the rest of his sentence as he stared down at the babe in her arms. “She’s beautiful.” He whispered in awe.

 

The Queen, still as regal as if she had not been giving grueling birth for twelve hours, smiled at him softly. “You’re not disappointed it’s a girl?” she fished, looking up at her husband.

 

Maurice shook his head. “I have no qualms, provided she is as lovely as you.” He told her. Colette blushed, kissing her husband on the lips.

 

“We can always adopt an heir to the throne.” She agreed.

 

“I love you, Colette. So long as you are with me, I shall be the happiest man in all of Avonlea.” Maurice promised.

 

“What shall we call her, the little beauty?” Colette asked, smiling at her daughter.

 

“She shall be called Belle… Our beautiful daughter.” Maurice decided, staring down at the child.

 

The Queen agreed with the name, and so it was. Very happily, the parents raised their little girl for four years together. They had taken in a child from the orphanage, who was six years old, and gave him the name Gaston, meaning “the foreigner.”

 

Little Belle was very fond of her new, adoptive brother. She had him play with her constantly, and he did not mind at all. They were altogether a happy family.

 

When the letter arrived, Maurice was more than a little peeved at first glance. The King Malcolm and Queen Elizabeth of Coventry wanted to engage their children. No, not Gaston and a daughter, which would be far more suitable in Maurice’s eyes… But the King of Coventry wanted Belle, the only consolation in the letter being that this marriage would be to his own son, Rumplestiltskin, and not himself. Maurice would have never heard of marrying his daughter off to a man more than thirty years her senior. Instead, Prince Rumplestiltskin was seven years old. 

 

After consulting with his wife, Maurice wrote back an acceptance of the suit. And it was so.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady Belle was growing everyday. She grew fairer by each day, and her intelligence was matched only by her family. Belle was seven years old when she found out she was engaged. Her temper and her nostrils flared with anger, staring at her father in disbelief. “But papa,” she complained, her accented voice clear. “Gaston hasn’t ever been engaged and he’s two full years older than me,” she reminded him.

 

“Gaston is going to be king, my dear.” Maurice reminded his little daughter patiently. “His consort must fit him perfectly.”

 

“And mine must not?” Belle’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at her father with sadness. “Papa, I thought you liked me more than that!”

 

“Of course you’re going to fit with your husband, or it shall not be.” Maurice quickly assuaged her fears. “Belle, darling, please try to see reason. It isn’t as if we’ve gone and let you be engaged to a man more than thrice your age,” he explained, bending down to look at his daughter gently in the eye. “Prince Rumplestiltskin is the same age as you.”

 

“I needn’t marry him any time soon?” Belle asked anxiously, leaning into her father’s touch. “Please papa, I don’t want to leave you and Mama and Gaz just yet.” She said sadly.

 

“Oh no, sweetheart.” Maurice kissed her on the head. “Papa and mama would never dream of letting their daughter get married quite so young.” he assured her, smiling at her face as it began to brighten.

 

“When may I meet him, papa?” Belle asked her next question. “If I am to marry him, I should be his friend - his very best friend, you know.” Belle said simply.

 

“I will arrange it very soon daughter, soon indeed if that’s what you’d like.” Maurice said indulgently, kissing her head again.

 

“Yes please, sir.” Belle said politely, smiling up at her father. “Now I must go, papa, for I hear Gaston calling to me.” she said, scurrying from her father’s arms and towards the voice she’d heard.

 

Maurice watched her go, amusement on his features. Belle launched herself into Gaston’s waiting arms.

 

“Brother!” She exclaimed happily, kissing his cheek as was her wont.

 

“Hello sis,” Gaston’s chest puffed out, spinning his sister around. “What did papa want with you?” he asked curiously.

 

Her breathless laughter at the spinning came to a sudden halt. “I am engaged.” Belle mumbled, ducking her head. “He will come to visit soon, papa said, but I have…. nerves, I suppose is the word. I am anxious.” She explained hesitantly. “I’ve never met him, and one day I shall be his little wife.”

 

Gaston stared at his adoptive sister in shock. “You’re engaged to be _married?” > The shock in his voice was evident. “But you’re only seven.”_

_“Papa says that he, my betrothed, is only seven as well. We won’t be married for years and years.” Belle explained quietly._

_“What is his name? Your betrothed?” Gaston asked curiously._

_“Prince Rumplestiltskin.” Belle sighed. “What a mouthful,” she giggled a little nervously._

_“Perhaps he’s got a nickname.” Gaston shrugged. He reached over and took Belle’s hand. “Don’t worry, sister dear,” he told her gently. “If you truly don’t like him, then I am sure Papa will not force your hand.”_

_“I hope not,” Belle said quietly. She looked up at her adoptive brother trustingly. “You really don’t think Papa would make me marry him if I don’t like him?” she searched his face._

_“I really don’t.” Gaston assured her. “Papa dotes on you far too much for him to send you unhappily into a marriage.” he reminded her._

_“You’re right. Of course.” Belle giggled nervously again. “Thanks, Gaz.” She smiled, kissing his cheek before leaning back on her heels. She straightened her dress, sighing slightly._

_“Why don’t you write him a letter?” Gaston suggested._

_Belle’s eyes lit up. “You think he’d write back?” she asked._

_“I do.” Gaston nodded firmly. “If he doesn’t, I’ll go visit him!” he laughed happily at Belle’s giggle._

_“No, don’t do that,” Belle chided him. “But I will go to write him.” She said at last. “Thanks, Gaz.” She smiled again._

_“You’re welcome, Belles.” Gaston reached down, kissing her head before she walked off. Once she was in the privacy of her own sitting room, Belle began the letter._

__Dear Sir,_ the letter began._

__It has recently come to my attention that we have become engaged. I hope you know about it too, otherwise this letter may come as a shock to you._ _

__

__My name is the Lady Belle…. I am seven years old, and I really really like books. Do you like to read, Sir Rumplestiltskin?_ _

__

__By the way, your name is quite the mouthful. Is there a chance I could shorten it somehow?_ _

__

__Since we are to be married one day, I want us to be friends. I hope you do too!_ _

__

__Sincerely,  
Belle. _ _

_Belle put down the letter once she’d traced the letters over in her best penmanship. She glanced around her room, trying to not focus on how many butterflies were now taking flight within her stomach. She supposed that was normal, and yet she did not quite know._

_Her room was purple. Dark and light combined perfectly, to match her temperament, perhaps. The dark purple were the hues that coloured her furniture. Her walls were more lilac in their shades, but she didn’t mind. In fact, she rather liked the way her room was decorated._

_After she finished her perusal of the letter, making sure that there were no mistakes, she sent it off with a servant._


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since the announcement of her engagement. Young Belle had not yet received a reply from Prince Rumplestiltskin, but that was not her biggest worry at the moment. Her mama had taken ill.

 

Sighing, Belle traced the patterns on the door to the sick room. She hadn’t been allowed to visit. She wanted to, desperately wanted to nurse her poor mama back to health, but Papa had forbidden it. In her mind, Belle could hear his argument as clearly as if he’d been standing there.

 

“Belle,” he’d say gently as he could. “You are our only daughter, we can’t have another one of you - Nor would we wish it. Let mama heal on her own.”

 

Belle would pout, but she’d subside the minute Maurice opened his mouth again. She knew better than to argue with her father when he’d gotten into a mood such as this.

 

Still, that didn’t stop her from tracing the door patterns. It was as if she was writing a message to her mama.

 

A message. Yes. That is what she could do!

 

So Belle ran away from the sick room, and towards her sitting room. She grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write.

 

 _My dearest mama,_ the letter started.

 

I am so sad that you are sick. Papa will not let me visit you, as I’m supposed to keep away from sickness, but please know that if he would let me, I would gladly come and amuse you.

 

I hope you get well soon so we can play again. 

 

Love,  
Your daughter, Belle 

 

Once the letter was done, Belle did not bother to copy it over. She didn’t think her mama would mind if she’d made any mistakes. She ran back towards the sick room and called out, “Please can someone bring this to Mama?” 

 

She waited only a moment before a servant came to see what was wanted. “Please, Lucas, won’t you give this to my mama? Have it read to her if she cannot do it herself. I need no reply.” she said quickly, all at once as if she was expecting someone to contradict her request.

 

“Yes, Lady Belle.” Lucas was taller than her, by a large berth. He had the same colour hair as her, and kind eyes. “I’ll see to it myself.” he promised. “Do you want to wait to hear something? She might have a few words for you.” Lucas added kindly.

 

“Yes, thank you Lucas.” Belle smiled brightly and hid behind a corridor as Lucas opened the door, not wanting the germ-infested air to catch her. 

 

Lucas was in the room for five minutes before he emerged again.

 

“Did she have a message for me, Lucas?” Belle asked, her eyes wide with hope.

 

“Yes, do you want to hear it?” Lucas asked, smiling down at her. Belle nodded, bouncing on her heels. “Oh yes please, Lucas. I’ll be so good.” she promised.

 

“I know you will, poppet.” Lucas smiled back at her, tapping her nose affectionately before relaying: “Her highness said to tell you that she loves you, and your message made her feel better already. Perhaps you’d like to exchange letters for messages as often as you like?”

 

“Yes,” Belle beamed, hugging Lucas tightly with joy. “I will. Thank you Lucas, oh thank you! I have to go tell Gaston! He’ll be so happy to hear from mama, I know it.” She exclaimed, extracting herself as quickly as she’d latched on.

 

“Wait, milady.” Lucas paused. “I have another letter for you,” he explained.

 

Her eyes lit up. “Who is it from?” she asked.

 

“It says it is of Coventry origin, milady. Does that answer your question?” he asked, puzzled.

 

“Yes! Thank you Lucas! Bye Lucas!” Belle exclaimed, grabbing the letter from his hands and running off, picking her dress up from the floor so as not to make it dusty.

 

When she was in the privacy of her room, Belle cut the letter open. She looked first at his penmanship. 

 

It was proper, and maybe even nicer than hers. She smiled to herself, tracing the first letters with her fingers.

 

 _Dear Lady Belle,_ it read.

 

_It would be my pleasure to be your friend. I, too, was recently informed of our engagement. Our friendship however, precedes it in importance to me. Lady Belle, I would very much disagree with our union if we were total strangers._

_I do like to read, actually. What are some of your favourite books, Lady Belle? I will send one to you if you’d like, and if you haven’t gotten it already._

_Also, please, call me.._

_Yours truly,  
Rumple _

 

She smiled once more to herself, a private sort of smile that she probably didn’t even realise she had on her face. Rumplestiltskin - Or, Rumple as she would now call him - seemed very nice, from the short letter he’d sent her. At the very least, they were going to be agreeable about the breaking of the engagement.

 

At best, she might find herself being happy.

 

Belle settled in to write a response.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had now passed by, and Colette was once more restored to her health. Belle had been overcome with joy at the sight of her mama at the breakfast table one morning, completely forgetting her manners as she ran towards her.

 

Colette had smiled, hugging her tightly in her return, and breakfast then went on as normal. Belle had been conversing with Rumple almost weekly, with the odd exception when one or the other of them were busier than usual with their studies.

 

One morning after breakfast, Belle was seen skipping off to her room to reply to a letter, when Maurice stopped her. “Yes sir?” Belle asked, her eyes shining up at her father with love and a strong desire to please.

 

“You’ve been corresponding with the young Prince, haven’t you?” Maurice asked. At Belle’s small nod, he smiled. “I’m not going to forbid it, daughter,” he promised, and Belle breathed a sigh of relief. “In fact, I was wondering if you wouldn’t rather meet him in person.” Maurice finished the thought. “It’s high time the two of you met.” he explained.

 

“Oh, yes sir.” Belle exclaimed, her eyes brimming with happiness. “Yes please! I would love to meet Rumple,” she said excitedly. “When can he come, papa?” Belle begged to know. “I will write to him,” she added happily. “If that’s the right thing to do, I mean, papa,” she amended at his look of surprise.

 

“Of course you may write to him, if you wish it.” Maurice allowed, smiling as he gratified her. “But I will write to his parents, ok?” Maurice smiled again. Belle liked it when her papa smiled. “And how about he comes in a fortnight?” Maurice suggested. “OK papa!” her eyes shone with happiness.

 

Belle and her father spoke for several more minutes, before she was dismissed. She rushed into her sitting room, her happiness not having dimmed just yet, as she wrote.

 

 _Dear Rumple,_ her writing swirled happily.

 

_My papa had a brilliant idea, Rumple. Why don’t you come visit Avonlea? Mama is sure to like you, and then we can play together. I hope you do say yes. Please coax your papa and mama very hard, okay?_

_Your friend,  
Belle. _

 

The letter written, she sent it out with Lucas to find Papa, and then she went into the library happily. She traced the spines of the books, finding comfort in the familiar textures.

 

She read for several hours, until it was time for dinner. She didn’t feel alone when she read. Not like when she was just doing things that were expected of her as a royal. Gaston was there often enough, sure, but he was a boy and older than her, even if he was her dearest friend in the world. She sighed, thinking these melancholy thoughts as she walked down the hallways of the castle towards the Great Hall.

 

Dinner started off slowly, but by the time the mashed potatoes were being handed around the table, Gaston and her father had begun a discussion about the hunt that would take place during Rumplestiltskin’s stay.

 

Meanwhile, Colette engaged Belle in a conversation about Rumplestiltskin. Seeing as she’d been sick recently, Colette had not heard much about the young man who would become Belle’s husband one day.

 

“His handwriting is so pretty, mama,” Belle chirped happily. “And he wants to be my friend,” her gaze shifted upward, her blue eyes locking with her mother’s matching ones. “Isn’t that nice, mama?” she asked excitedly. “I’ll have a friend in my husband,” her brow furrowed as her lips shaped the word, but she did not seem to fear it as she once had.

 

“That’s wonderful, darling,” Colette answered, genuinely happy for her daughter as she cupped the girl’s cheek. “What do you two talk about?” Colette asked curiously, pulling her hand back to finish her meal, her head tilted to face Belle and give her mama’s attention still.

 

“We talk about books,” Belle said, over a bite of her mashed potatoes. She grabbed a napkin, wiping the gravy from her mouth before continuing, “And we d-discuss the differences in our castles.” She tripped over the words, but ended up victorious. She smiled broadly.

 

“He likes to read, then?” Colette asked in amusement. “It would appear we made quite the match for you then, my girl.” She teased her daughter.

 

“You did, mama!” Belle burst out, though subdued so she wouldn’t interrupt papa and Gaston’s conversation. “I can’t wait to meet him, either,” she added.

 

“I’m sure he will be as wonderful as you’ve imagined,” Colette whispered, reaching over to kiss Belle’s brow. “Now, finish your meal, love.” she directed.

 

Belle nodded, smiling to herself as she went about her meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumplestiltskin and his parents, King Malcolm and Queen Elizabeth, had agreed to come visit in a fortnight. Belle was near bouncing on the walls. Time and time again, King Maurice had to remind her to be gentler in her movements, and kinder on the ears with her words. She giggled each time, knowing as well as she did that her father was not truly mad at her.

 

Each time, Belle would gracefully nod, bowing her head slightly as she accepted his word as law. She was just _so happy._ She was finally going to meet the boy who had somehow, without her knowledge really, snuck his way into her heart.

 

She was suddenly bathed in nerves, like they’d been giving her a baptism by fire. What if Rumple didn’t like her? What if his parents were rude? Or worse, what if they didn’t like her? She shook herself, trying to let go of the aching fears she had. There would be no use in dwelling on them at the moment.

 

She skipped off to the library, biting her lip as she walked. The library did not seem to offer her the same comfort she was used to; all she was thinking about was Rumplestiltskin. For all their letters, they’d never thought to describe themselves to the other. She had no idea what he looked like. Would he be bigger than her and muscled, like Gaston? Would he be small and lean like her? Would he be short and fat like her father?

 

She nearly screamed with her frustration. She just wanted it over with, suddenly. She felt ages older as the weeks progressed. She wanted to meet her future husband, and play games with him.

 

Finally, finally the day came when Rumplestiltskin and his parents were set to arrive. Belle was bouncing all over the castle. She’d been repeatedly told to calm down, but then they stopped after about the fifth time. She couldn’t help it, she’d protested, she was just so excited.

 

“Belle!” Colette called out into the door of the library.

 

“Yes mama? Is he here?” Belle jumped up off the couch, her eyes shining with her excitement.

 

“Yes he is.” Colette smiled, seeing how excited her daughter was. Belle ran to her mother’s side, and Colette took Belle’s hand. “Are you ready to meet your future husband, daughter?” Colette asked. Belle bit her lip, thinking it over. “Yes.” She decided at last. “I want to meet Rumplestiltskin, mama.”

 

Colette nodded, still smiling as the queen led her daughter to the Great Hall.

 

The guard announced them, and Belle glanced around the room quickly before her eyes settled on a boy about her age.

 

“Rumplestiltskin!” her lips shaped the name almost before her brain caught up with her.

 

“Belle!” He shouted, jumping up from his chair and launching forward. Belle ran forward as well, laughing as they met in a hug.

 

“You’re really here!” Belle enthused, hugging him tightly. She took a breath, inhaling his scent. He smelled like home, whatever that meant.

 

“I really am.” Rumplestiltskin assured her. They both pulled away at the same time, interested in seeing what one another looked like.

 

For his part, Rumplestiltskin was very handsome. He had shaggy brown hair that fell in his face and his eyes looked like chocolate to her. She could drown in them, maybe. She stood up straighter as she watched him take her in.

 

She giggled after a moment. “I can’t believe you’re here,” She said, happily taking her place at the table. Rumplestiltskin sat beside her.

 

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her. “This is my papa, King Malcolm, and my mama, Queen Elizabeth.” he introduced Belle.

 

“This is my Mama, Queen Colette,” Belle said proudly. “And that’s Papa, King Maurice,” she said. She leaned into her mother’s side.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Rumplestiltskin.” Colette said in a gentle, motherly manner as she smiled, kissing Belle’s head.

 

Belle poked her head up, watching as Queen Elizabeth took her in. “You’re very pretty, Princess Belle.” Elizabeth stated, smiling. “I like your dress.”

 

“Oh thank you, Queen Elizabeth,” Belle exclaimed happily. “Mama had it made ‘specially for today!” She told both Elizabeth and Rumple.

 

Dinner was lively. Belle and Rumple were leaning into each other often, telling the other secrets and other things like that. The Queens and Kings talked as well, making polite conversation about trading routes and the like.

 

After dinner, Belle was pulled from Rumplestiltskin’s side long enough to be told to be kind and entertaining by her mother. “Of course, mama, he’s my friend. I want him to stay forever, happily!” Belle exclaimed in amusement. Colette hid her smile behind her hand. “Ok, Belle. Go on.” Colette said fondly.

 

Belle didn’t respond, rushing off instead to catch up with Rumplestiltskin. “Rumple!” She called, and he stopped, waiting for her to catch up. “D’you want to come see our library?” her eyes shone happily.

 

Rumplestiltskin looked excited as well. “Yes! Let me go tell mama where I’ll be,” he said. He walked up to his mother, and waited for his turn to speak before explaining. Elizabeth walked back with them. “Would it be ok if I tagged along, Princess?” Elizabeth asked kindly.

 

“Of course, Queen Elizabeth.” Belle promised happily. “Please, call me Belle,” she added as they walked.

 

“Well then, why don’t you call me mama like Rumple does?” Elizabeth suggested. “I’m going to be your mother in law one day, anyhow.” she pointed out.

 

Belle nodded, her smile dimmed a little at the reminder of her imminent marriage, but she still kept the smile. Perhaps she’d learn to love Rumplestiltskin romantically. “Yes mama,” she said, smiling still.

 

Elizabeth smiled, nodding in approval as they walked into the library.

 

“Wow! It’s so big.” Rumplestiltskin exclaimed in awe, swinging his head back and forth. Belle giggled, taking his hand in hers and jerking forward. She ran off, lugging Rumple behind her with a laugh. Elizabeth was left to follow them helplessly, smiling as she did though.


	6. Chapter 6

Several years have passed by peaceably for our favourite heroine. Lady Belle was growing into quite the young woman at thirteen years old. She still corresponded regularly with Rumplestiltskin, and now it was her turn to go and visit him this year. They had alternated visits, always having great fun each time.

 

Queen Elizabeth, or Mama Liza as Belle grew up calling her, was a wonderful host, so it struck Belle as weird when she alighted from the carriage to find a servant greeting her, and not Elizabeth.

 

“I’m sorry,” Belle apologised quickly, blushing with embarrassment. “It’s wonderful to see you, but where is Mama Liza?”

 

Phil chuckled, taking Belle’s hand as he helped her out of the carriage. “She’s greeting other guests. She assumed you would not mind sharing her for a few minutes,” he told Belle.

 

Belle nodded. “I understand, of course,” Belle nodded again quickly. “Where’s Rumple?” her eyes shone at the mention of his name.

 

“Right here, ma’am,” Rumplestiltskin himself answered her. At twelve, he thought himself very manly. “Did I do something to offend you already?” he teased her, reaching to hug her.

 

Belle shook her head, smiling. “Of course not. I’ve never been angry with you once, Rumple! You know that as well as I do.” She retorted. 

 

“True enough.” Rumple conceded. He kissed her forehead. “How have you been, my dear?” he asked.

 

Belle giggled, looping her arm through his as they walked, Phil coming behind them with the luggage. “I’ve been wonderful, but also rather lonely. I missed you.” She admitted.

 

“Well I missed you too.” Rumplestiltskin assured her. “But come on, we’ve got a surprise for you, milady!” He exclaimed, dropping her arm to run forward.

 

She laughed giddily, rushing forward with him. She was shocked to walk into the castle to hear shouts of “Surprise!”

 

“What’s this?” Belle asked, turning to Rumple with her eyes shining with tears.

 

“I couldn’t make your birthday ball,” Rumplestiltskin reminded her. “So we decided to throw another one.” his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Hope you don’t mind, love.”

 

“Oh… I could kiss you.” Belle exclaimed. She bit her lip and walked forward, being greeted by Ruby and Abigail, two of her closest friends, and Ariel.

 

Ruby was engaged to a neighbor of Belle’s, called Sir Archibald. Everyone called him Archie though. Abigail was engaged to Gaston himself, and that had been how they met. 

 

“I’m so glad to see you all!” Belle enthused, hugging each girl in turn. Then she turned to Elizabeth. “This was your doing, wasn’t it?” she asked happily, hugging her as well.

 

“Not at all, my dear. Rumple planned it all.” Elizabeth returned the hug gently. “But I helped,” she admitted, laughing as Belle whirled around to face Rumplestiltskin.

 

“You…” Elizabeth ushered Ruby and Abigail away silently, thinking that Belle needed a moment. She was only a call away though. “You did this all for me?” Belle asked in a small, incredulous voice.

 

“Yes?” Rumplestiltskin was a little disconcerted by how close Belle had gotten. “Do you not like it?” he worried.

 

“I love it.” Belle assured him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

 

Rumplestiltskin scratched the back of his head. “Eh, what are you doing?” he asked in confusion.

 

“I’m…” Belle bit her lip again, shyly looking up at him through her long lashes. “I should like to give you a kiss.” she decided.

 

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes widened. He did not have a chance to react further, because Belle darted forward and pressed her lips against his.

 

“I…” Belle whispered, trying to gather her courage. “I like you a lot Rumple.” She said, pulling away from his lips regretfully. The kiss had been her first, of course, and she was eager for a second, but did not want to overwhelm her future husband.

 

“I like you too, Belle.” Rumple whispered. “I might love you,” he admitted, almost as if he was talking to himself.

 

“I might love you.” Belle echoed, leaning her head on his chest. He kissed her head.

 

“Mama Liza, you can come back now.” Belle giggled as she pulled away. “I know you’re there.”

 

Elizabeth walked out, not a hint of shame on her face. “It’s about time,” She said brusquely, chuckling.

 

Belle laughed, embarrassed as she hid in Rumple’s jacket.

 

“Don’t embarrass her,” Rumplestiltskin chided his mother. He wrapped his arms around Belle protectively, playfully hiding her from his mother’s eyes.

 

Belle giggled again, though this time the sound was muffled in his jacket. She peeked her head out of the jacket.

 

“I’m happy,” she decided out loud. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Rumplestiltskin told her, making her smile only grow bigger.

 

She would have gone in for another, shy, kiss, but Abigail whisked her into the older girl’s arms. “Abigail! What on earth?” Belle laughed.

 

“I haven’t seen you in a while!” Abigail exclaimed, smiling. “You practically glow, now.” she said as she critically looked Belle over.

 

Belle looked over at Rumplestiltskin, who engaged Ruby and Ariel in a conversation, before turning to face Abigail. “I’m happy,” she shrugged.

 

“Really?” Abigail looked surprised. “I thought you didn’t like the idea of having a betrothed picked for you.”

 

“I didn’t, not at first.” Belle agreed, her eyes moving over to look at Ariel, who was giggling at something Rumple had said. “But then I met him.” She said simply.

 

“And now you can’t stand the idea of living without him?” Abigail guessed. “Much less the idea of someone else finding him appealing?” she teasingly asked in an undertone.

 

“Am I that obvious?” Belle forced out a laugh. She watched Ariel twirling her red hair on her finger, and nearly sighed before she realised what she was doing.

 

“A little bit.” Abigail told her in amusement. “I think your betrothed is just as smitten with you.” she assured Belle gently.

 

“I know he is,” Belle answered. “That doesn’t mean I like it when some ninny tries to flirt with him,” she crossed her arms over her chest irritably.

 

“Why, Belle, it seems you have a jealous streak in you.” Abigail said in feigned dismay.

 

“Look at him, Abigail. Can you blame me?” Belle laughed herself out of her mood, smiling as she stared at Rumplestiltskin.

 

Rumplestiltskin seemed to feel her eyes on him. He turned around, and after excusing himself from the group, he walked over to Belle and put an arm around her waist. “Hullo,” he murmured in her ear, making her shiver with delight.

 

Abigail winked at Belle before walking over to talk with Ruby and Ariel, and Belle turned in Rumple’s arms.

 

“How are you liking your surprise?” Rumplestiltskin asked. “This is just phase one,” he assured her before she could answer.

 

“Phase one? You mean there’s more..?” Belle laughed giddily, reaching up and pressing her hand into his cheek. “I don’t need anything more.” she denied. “I have you.”

 

“Indeed you do.” Rumplestiltskin whispered, leaning into her hand gently. “But I want to spoil you.” he added, grinning at her little ‘o’ of surprise.

 

“You’re definitely going to.” Belle warned him playfully. “A girl could get used to such wonderful hugs and kisses.” she said teasingly.

 

“A girl perhaps should.” Rumplestiltskin responded in a sprightly tone, bending to kiss her cheek.

 

Belle giggled again as she let Rumplestiltskin lead her to the dining room, their arms looped together. 

 

“I’m so happy,” Belle whispered, leaning into Rumplestiltskin a little flirtatiously.

 

Rumplestiltskin kept his gaze steady on Belle’s face, a small smile on his face. “You mean it?” he asked hopefully. “You looked upset earlier.” he commented.

 

Belle blanched. “What do you mean?” she evaded, looking away quickly.

 

“Earlier.” Rumplestiltskin repeated. “You were talking to Abigail.” he commented. “Did she say something mean to you?” he wanted to know.

 

“Of course not, Abigail is like my sister.” Belle denied, looking at him shyly. Her voice was low and soft with dismay as she admitted, “I just - um - I saw how comfortable Ariel looked around you,”

 

Rumplestiltskin's mouth dropped open in surprise. “Belle…” he reached out, his hand touching her cheek.

 

“It’s stupid.” Belle said, sighing. “But I don’t like other people looking at you like that,” she said defiantly.

 

“It’s not stupid,” Rumplestiltskin denied gently. “But it is a little unnecessary.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice was gentle still, teasing her. “I didn’t notice anyone in the room but you.” he said, flirting nervously. Gods, he was so bad at this-

 

“You didn’t?” Belle asked in a small voice. 

 

“Of course not. I never do when you’re around.” Rumple told her extravagantly.

 

Belle giggled nervously. That was all the warning Rumple got before he suddenly had an armful of her, her lips pressing against his insistently. There was a little of the shyness from their previous kiss, but this felt different. It was searing and demanding, and it had Rumple falling into her like his life depended on it.

 

“I’m so glad I get to marry you one day,” Belle gasped as she tore herself away from him.

 

“Because I say stuff that makes you smile?” Rumplestiltskin was breathing heavily as he asked the question playfully.

 

Belle smacked his arm lightly. “Of course not! Because you’re the best.” She told him firmly as they walked into the dining hall at last. “You’re already a wonderful betrothed. I can’t imagine you being worse at being my fiance, and then my husband.” She shrugged.

 

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her brightly. “I’m glad you think that,” he whispered, tugging her into his arms by their joined hands. “Because I think you’re going to make all the other men in the realm jealous of me, with you as my bride.” he said fiercely.

 

Belle giggled at him, thanking him softly for pulling out her chair for her, before sitting. She moved their chairs close together so that she could rest her head on his shoulder, much to Queen Elizabeth’s amusement. But Elizabeth said nothing against it; figuring that a happy Belle would make for a happier bride, and a better queen.

 

The dinner was nice, all the courses being Belle’s favourites. She was so stuffed by the time she was done, she’d had to get Rumple to help her up, much to his amusement. She bid him a goodnight a few minutes later, kissing him softly.

 

“Goodnight, darling.” Rumplestiltskin whispered in her ear. “I love you,” 

 

“I love you too.” Belle beamed as she looped arms with Abigail and Ruby, and Ariel tagged along on Ruby’s arm.

 

“Oh, Belle,” Abigail sung out. “You’re smitten.” 

 

Ariel snickered, and Belle glared at the redhead for a minute. “Yes I am,” Belle added to Abigail. “I really, really love him.” she sighed. “And he loves me.” she went on to say happily.

 

“How do you know?” Ariel asked haughtily. “Maybe someone else will catch his eye before your marriage deal is sealed.”  
Belle scoffed. “Make no mistake Lady Ariel,” Belle said, her blue eyes flashing with emotion. “That boy is mine.”

 

Ariel huffed, rolling over to sleep.

 

Belle narrowed her eyes and narrowly resisted the urge to throw something at the redhead.

 

Abigail took a look at Belle critically. But she didn’t say anything, instead curling up between the two. “Both of you,” Abigail said smilingly fondly. “Stop it. Rumplestiltskin is betrothed to Belle, Ariel… And Ariel is just being grumpy, Belle.” Abigail went on. “It isn’t her fault she’s eager to be engaged.” Abigail said peaceably.

 

Ariel grumbled, but she turned over to face Belle and Abigail. “I am sorry,” she admitted. “I just like Rumple, he’s nice.”

 

Abigail smiled looking at Ariel. “It’s ok,” she said, nudging Belle.

 

Belle shook her head. “It bloody well is not okay,” she protested, glaring at Ariel hotly. “You can’t like him, he’s mine,” she said defensively.

 

Abigail sighed dramatically as she stared at Belle. “He’s not a thing, Belle,” she reminded the little woman. 

“I know that,” Belle defended herself. “But he’s mine anyhow,” she whispered to herself as she held the blanket over her head. She was done fighting with the girls, she almost wished she was already married to Rumple so that she could go into his chambers. As it were, she could never do such a thing at such an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Belle said nothing to Ariel or any of the other girls. Instead, she headed straight for Rumplestiltskin’s chambers, requesting his attention when he woke. In the meantime, she thought she could sit in his waiting room.

 

Luckily, Belle was there for not even ten minutes before Rumplestiltskin came out, dressed as impeccably as always. “Belle,” Rumplestiltskin said in surprise. “What happened? Are you ok?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Belle said, rising to stand in his arms. She smiled to herself, against his chest, as he wrapped them around her almost instantaneously. “Now I am really fine.” she told him, giggling a little.  
“Oh, well if it can be fixed with a hug, then you’ll be fine.” Rumplestiltskin teased her. “With how grave you looked, I thought something for sure had happened.” he commented worriedly.

 

“Well,” Belle bit her lip, debating if she should tell him Ariel fancied him or not. On the one hand, he could make a point to avoid her, but what if he did like her back? “It’s nothing,” Belle said quickly.

 

Apparently she’d spoken too quickly. Now he was staring at her with a fearful look in his eyes. “Did I upset you?” he asked hoarsely.

 

“No!” Belle exclaimed, reaching up to kiss him. They stayed like that for a moment, frozen with their lips pressed together, before Belle pulled away. “Would I do that if you’d upset me?” she quirked an eyebrow up at him.

 

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, his gaze a little misty as he kissed her on top of her head. “No. I believe you now.” he agreed, grinning. “Now tell me what actually happened, put me out of my misery.” he coaxed her.

 

“Fine, fine,” Belle sighed. She gently sat down beside him on the ottoman, her head falling onto his shoulder. “It’s Ariel,” Belle whispered, looking up at Rumplestiltskin with a fraught look. 

 

“What about Ariel?” Rumple asked, confusion on his features. Belle would have giggled if not for her next words.

 

“I’m not the only one who thinks you’re so wonderful,” she ducked her head against his shoulder, her eyes downcast.

 

“That’s the problem?” Rumplestiltskin asked, his voice curious and strangely calm. Belle nodded against his shoulder. “Well then, as your future king, you should stop worrying so much.” Rumple told her in his best and most regal voice.

 

Belle pulled away from him to look into his eyes, checking to see if he was serious. When he quirked a smile at her, she decided he was, and immediately hit him on his arm. “I’m allowed to worry!” She exclaimed, “You’re awfully handsome you know, and kind, and generous, and…”

 

Her words were swallowed by Rumplestiltskin’s touch. He was brushing his hands down her back, up and down in swift movements. “What?” Belle asked him, haughtily trying to pull away from him. If he wasn’t going to listen, she wasn’t going to let him touch.

 

“And you’re beautiful,” Rumplestiltskin whispered, bending to whisper in her ear. “And wonderful. Bossy and impossible to deal with, a jealous little monster, and the sweetest girl I’ve ever met.” Rumplestiltskin told her in a matter of fact tone.

 

What had started as indignation turned into a feeling that left Belle feeling kind of nauseous it was so sweet. “If all you see is my flaws, why like me?” Belle said half-heartedly.

 

“If I only saw your attractive features, I wouldn’t be a very good match for you.” Rumplestiltskin argued, kissing the patch of hair above her ear. “I want to be the best match for you, so I see you for what you are. I want to be your only match.” He explained.

 

Belle wagged her finger in his face. “I’m not the one we were discussing,” Belle told her betrothed with a half hearted smile. “We were discussing the fact that you are entirely too likeable.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s what we were saying,” Rumplestiltskin chuckled. “But okay, I’m listening.”

 

“Yes,” Belle agreed. “Likeable and lovable and worthy of all that.” she whispered, “But only from me, ok? I’m the only one who gets to love you.” She added with a little giggle, kissing the corner of his mouth.

 

“My mum is going to be so disappointed.” Rumplestiltskin drawled out, returning the kiss with a smirk.

 

“I’ll allow her… I suppose.” Belle decided, giggling heartily now as Rumple held her close to him.

 

“No more of your jealousy, little woman.” Rumplestiltskin told her tenderly, touching her cheek. “I’m yours.” He whispered.

 

“Mine,” Belle leaned into his touch, nodding softly. “I love you, Rumple.” She told him.

 

“I love you too.” Rumplestiltskin assured her. “Come on, it should be time for breakfast soon.” he commented, starting to stand up. She pulled him back down.

 

“But,” She suggested shyly. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could eat breakfast together, alone?” she chewed on her bottom lip.

 

“It would be nice,” Rumplestiltskin debated the possibility of it happening. “Would you want that?” He asked.

 

“Yes,” she nodded. She kissed his cheek. “I’d really like that,” she admitted. “I could kiss you as often as I wanted while we eat.” she coaxed him.

 

“That is a very good selling point,” Rumplestiltskin agreed, chuckling as she lit up. “I will ask mama if we can.” he said, kissing her on the corner of her mouth before pulling away, presumably to go and ask his mother.

 

Belle beamed at him, watching him go with delight and anticipation. She desperately hoped that Mama Liza would say yes.

 

A few minutes later, he returned with a small smile on his face. “She said yes, provided that we actually eat.” Rumplestiltskin grinned at her.

 

“I promise to eat,” Belle said dutifully, giggling as she was taken into his arms and spun around. “Rumple, stop that!” she giggled more.

 

“No.” Rumplestiltskin laughed, spinning her one more time before placing her firmly back on the ground.

 

Belle was dizzy, giggling, and happy. “Jerk,” she grumbled playfully. “When a lady says to stop you stop.” she lectured him.

 

Rumplestiltskin laughed, putting his arms around her. “I would have, if I thought you meant it.” he teased her.

 

“Okay, you need to stop being so smart.” Belle pouted, stealing another kiss as she returned his embrace.

 

“I think you like the smarts,” Rumplestiltskin retorted, laughing against her lips.

 

“Maybe I do,” Belle teased him. “Maybe I don’t. The realm will never know.” she slipped out of his arms, as the breakfast arrived. They sat together, her across from him, at the small table in his waiting room.

 

Rumplestiltskin and Belle chattered together as they ate, the conversation flowing easily and freely as they had no one to tell them ‘no’ or ‘wait their turn.’ For the most part, their conversation was light and devoid of the jealousy Belle had felt earlier. 

 

Belle took great pleasure in the ability to kiss Rumplestiltskin as often as she liked. She was holding his hand constantly, using only one hand to eat had never seemed so appealing to her before she had someone else’s hand to hold.

 

They talked and ate for several more minutes. The conversation was still lively, and Rumplestiltskin was happy to tease Belle affectionately. Belle did the same, between her fits of giggles.

 

She was happy, and it was mostly all thanks to Rumplestiltskin. She was so glad to be betrothed to this boy. After all, as she’d told Ariel, the boy was hers.


	8. Chapter 8

A year has now passed by peacefully, not to mention happily, for the young couple. Now a proud thirteen year old, Belle was feeling ready to rule the world. She’d settle for marrying Rumplestiltskin, but even that had to wait. 

 

The only consolation was that she could see Rumplestiltskin as often as she liked. She’d go almost every month to visit him, Mama Liza, and King Malcolm. She was growing to be very happy there, in her second home, but her heart longed for the day she shared a third home, one with Rumplestiltskin and their future.

 

Rumplestiltskin and his family had gone to Avonlea for her birthday this year, making her quite delighted. She had been feeling bereft ever since they’d left, even though it’d only been a few days since they’d left.

 

Belle settled into her chair, her quill ready to write. She dipped it in ink, and began to scrawl out a letter for her beloved.

 

 _Dear Rumple,_ the letter began.

 

_Thank you again for coming to Avonlea for my birthday, I was so happy to see you. I hadn’t expected it at all, and your gift has been cherished all the more for giving it to me in person._

_I must confess though, the days since your departure have left me quite saddened. In my dreams, you’re standing right beside me and we’re happily talking as always. Two hearts, becoming one. I miss you so much, Rumple._

_Still, I will remain the dutiful princess that Avonlea needs. I long for the day I am the Queen, your Queen. It will be so much easier, with you beside me._

_Until I am your Queen, I will remain…_

_Yours,  
Belle. _

 

She sealed the letter with the royal crest of Avonlea, and pressed a kiss to the crest even though it wouldn’t show. All it did really was leave her lips stained red. But she didn’t mind.

 

She skipped out of her room upon hearing a summons for her. It was probably Gaston. At sixteen, the imminency of his marriage was a much more real thing than hers. She envied him for that, sort of. In a way, she was happy not to leave her family, but on the other hand - she loved Rumple.  
Sure enough, Gaston was in her waiting area. “Hey,” she greeted him, and he looked up. “Belle.” he stated, as if in a trance. “Are you ok, Gaz?” Belle asked worriedly, sitting down beside him.

 

Gaston bit his lip as he stared at her, seemingly at a loss for words. “I have something very serious to tell you, love.” Gaston told her at last as she sat at his side. “You mustn’t shout, because it will be okay, but you need to know about the severity of the situation.” Gaston continued. Belle blanched.

 

“What’s wrong?” She tried to demand to know, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

 

“It uh, it’s Coventry.” Gaston mumbled. Belle paled further, and Gaston stopped with his mouth closing in a click.

 

“Are they under attack?” Belle whispered.

 

“No.” Gaston assured her, touching his sister’s hand gently. “They’re sick. They’ve caught something, not sure what, but papa wanted me to tell you that you cannot go to Rumple just yet this month.”

 

“No, Gaz please.” Belle begged, her hands holding Gaston’s earnestly. “Please, I need to be with him.” Her voice cracked.

 

“It was papa’s rule, Belle.” Gaston gently told her. “He’s not going to let his prized daughter fall into sickness’ hands,” he reminded her.

 

“I don’t care. I’ll go to him,” Belle stood, starting to pace back and forth in her sitting room. “If it’s grave enough then he could die, Gaz.” Belle’s small body began to rack with her sobs as she thought of having to go to Rumplestiltskin’s funeral.

 

She refused.

 

But sadly so did Gaston.

 

“You can’t go, sister. That was papa’s final word on the subject,” Gaston said firmly as he stood up.

 

“I hate you! I hate you all!” Belle cried, throwing a pillow at her adopted brother. “I’ll…” she did not finish her threat, instead falling onto the floor with her sobs.

 

Gaston quietly left the room, lucky for him. Belle spent the morning crying inconsolably. Not even her prized mother could calm her worries, for what if her intended truly did die? They had no way to tell her otherwise with perfect honesty.

 

It was a rough few days for Belle, to say the least. Until the fifth day came, Belle had been crying on and off at all times. At the arrival of the fifth day, so came a letter for Belle. It was in Rumplestiltskin’s script.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as Lucas gave her the letter. Was this a goodbye letter, perhaps inside the letter was a wish for her to move on after his untimely death. She shuddered violently and almost did not read the letter.

 

Until her curiosity got the best of her, and also the need to know.

 

She tore open the letter.

 

 _My dear Belle,_ it began…

 

_I am writing with a purpose, my dear. The purpose is the same as one I have in my own life; to ease your worry and give you cause for gladness._

_I am almost fully restored to my health, love. I am given to understand that you took quite an upset to the idea of my brush with death, so I wanted to write to you myself. Knowing you as well as I do, another’s hand would never suffice._

_Mama is not doing as well as I would hope her to be, though I have no reason to fear for her any more than I do for myself. Keep her in your thoughts, dearest, would you?_

_I will be looking forward to your reply, my love._

_Rumplestiltskin._

 

Belle cried. She cried for long minutes, just letting herself release all of the worry she’d pent up for a near week. Keeping Mama Liza in her thoughts was an easy thing to do, now that they were not nearly as consumed with Rumplestiltskin. She sent up a prayer heavenward, wanting his mother restored almost as greedily.

 

She sighed, choking up as she traced the letters of Rumplestiltskin’s note. It had been worth the angst of waiting to receive a letter once more in her beloved’s hand. Smiling softly, she reflected at how well Rumplestiltskin knew her.

 

“Mama!” Belle exclaimed, hearing her mother’s step coming into the room. “Did you hear? Rumplestiltskin is almost completely well!” her eyes flashed happily.

 

Colette smiled, going to sit at the ottoman beside her daughter. “That’s wonderful, dearest,” she said sweetly. “But I fear he’s going to need you dearly soon,” she worried her bottom lip with a pearly white tooth.  
“Why?” Belle glanced up at her mother in concern. “Is it Mama Liza? He wrote she wasn’t as recovered as he was,” she gestured to the letter.

 

Colette nodded solemnly. “We will be bringing you to stay for several weeks, if not months at Coventry.” Colette explained. “To say your goodbyes, as well as to be the rock for your future husband.” she stroked Belle’s hair.

 

Belle wanted to cry. She truly did, but all her tears had been cried already. “He can’t lose his mama,” she whispered. “I can’t believe she would die,” she looked up at Colette anxiously.

 

“We shouldn’t discuss it, not wanting to tempt fate.” Colette said gently. “But you will agree to be his rock, surely?” She said in askance.

 

“Oh yes, mama, of course. You’ve no idea how I longed to be at his side this week,” Belle assured her mother. “I’ll be there for him. When do we leave?”

 

“Can you be ready tomorrow?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs chapter length consistency? NOT ME

Belle’s journey to Coventry was very smooth, and need not be recollected. She reached Coventry, and was greeted by Phil once more. “Rumple is with his mother, I assume?” Belle asked quietly.

 

“Yes,” Phil nodded. “Will you take me to them?” Belle asked, her eyes filling with tears.

 

“Of course, milady. As soon as you’ve stopped to refresh yourself.” Phil assured her.

 

Belle shook her head, staring forward into a mirror. “I’m fine, Phillip,” She whispered sharply. “Let me see them.”

 

“Very well,” Phil saluted her, taking her by the arm and leading her towards the sick room. “You must be very quiet, and try not to excite the Queen.” he warned Belle.

 

“Bring Rumple out, then,” Belle decided. “I need to assure him,” she murmured to herself as Phil went to do her bidding.

 

Rumplestiltskin was brought out, confused. “What-?” he started to ask, before his eyes fell on Belle.

 

“Hey,” Belle murmured, opening her arms as he reached for her. “I heard you needed me.” She whispered.  
“Oh yes, desperately.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice broke, as he clutched her tightly against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, and her hand went up to stroke his back. “She’s dying, Belle,” he whispered.

 

“I know.” Belle murmured gently, squeezing him closer to her. “I’m here, Rum. Let it out.” she coaxed him.

 

“Later.” Rumplestiltskin promised, much to her chagrin. “I want to take you to her now,” he murmured an explanation, when she’d opened her mouth to tell him that yes, he could cry this instant.

 

“Alright,” Belle agreed in a whisper. “Does she know to expect me?” She asked. “I would hate to shock her,” she added.

 

“Yes, it was her who asked for you.” Rumple explained. “She will want to see you quite alone at first, I’m sure,” Rumple added as he pushed her towards the door.

 

“Go get some food, Rum.” Belle ordered. “You are looking entirely too thin.” she scolded. “I’ll call if I need anything,” she promised before he protested.

 

“Alright.” Rumple conceded, walking away as Belle walked into the sickroom.

 

“Belle,” Elizabeth croaked seeing the chestnut hair come into view.

 

“Mama,” Belle dropped the full title she’d grown up using, as she walked over to Elizabeth. She took the small, sick, hand into both of her own and kissed the palm. 

 

“I’m so glad you came,” Elizabeth whispered.

 

“I wouldn’t stay away,” Belle assured Elizabeth. “I knew I was needed here.” She murmured, patting a cold cloth on Elizabeth’s forehead.

 

“Thank you, dear.” Elizabeth murmured softly. “Rumple knows?” she asked.

 

“Yes mama,” Belle lowered her head, tears coursing down her face. “I promise, I’ll be there for him.” She mumbled.

 

“I know you will, daughter.” Elizabeth rasped, her hand shaking in Belle’s own as she coughed. “I love you, Belle.”

 

“I love you too, mama,” Belle reassured her mother-in-law quickly, “Won’t you let me send for the doctor again?” she coaxed. “Perhaps he can ease this for you.”

 

“Very well, if it will make you happier.” Elizabeth conceded. “Come back with Rumple afterwards, yes?” she coaxed.

 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll be sure to do that,” Belle promised. She bent over her mother-in-law to kiss her forehead. “I made him go eat,” she murmured. “He’ll be well cared for.”

 

“I know.” Elizabeth assured her.

 

Belle pulled back, and had Phil go to retrieve the doctor. She then walked over to the kitchen, where she found Rumplestiltskin.

 

“Hey,” She greeted him, not dissimilar to the way she had earlier.

 

“Hello,” Rumplestiltskin said, looking over at Belle. “You look much better than I do,” he chuckled.

 

“I don’t know,” Belle sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “This whole worried sick thing? You make it work,” She teased him.

 

Rumplestiltskin chuckled again, leaning to kiss her on the head. “You’re sweet,” he told her. “How is mama?” he asked.

 

“She looks so sick, Rum.” Belle bit her lip. “But where there is life, there is hope. We just need to keep hoping.” She quickly added.

 

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Rumple admitted quietly.

 

“It’s ok,” Belle assured him, stroking his arm. “I’m here. I’ll hope for all of us.” she smiled shakily at him. “Are you done eating?” She asked presently.

 

“”Yes,” Rumplestiltskin finished his glass of milk. “Is mama asking for me? Why didn’t you say?” he complained as they stood up, moving as one.

 

Belle laughed genuinely for the first time she’d gotten there. “Because she lit up when told you were eating,” she scolded him. “You need to eat more if you’re going to take care of her.”

 

“Yes, Doctor.” Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, albeit playfully, at her, making her giggle as they walked arm in arm back to the sick room.

 

They walked in together, and Elizabeth looked as if she’d had much to do not to cry at the sight.

 

“Mama?” The young couple asked at once. “Are you ok?” Rumple asked quickly.

 

“Yes, loves, I’m fine as I can be.” Elizabeth assured them. “I was just thinking about how nice you two look together. I’m ever so grateful to your father, Belle, for letting us have you as our daughter.”

 

“It’s been my pleasure,” Belle looked from Rumplestiltskin to Elizabeth herself. Choked up, she continued, “I never knew what love was until I met Rumple,” she paused. “I’ll spend my whole life trying to repay him that.”

 

“You needn’t try,” Rumplestiltskin assured her sweetly. “I want you in my debt always,” he teased.

 

Belle giggled softly, a sound that froze as she heard Elizabeth cough again.

 

“Mama,” Rumple whimpered. “Has papa said goodbye?” he asked.

 

“Yes dear, don’t you worry. He’ll be fine without me.” Elizabeth murmured. “He’s got you to live for, after all.” she reached her hand up and cupped Rumplestiltskin’s cheek.

 

“And Rumple has me,” Belle murmured, squeezing Rumplestiltskin’s arm. Elizabeth smiled, and kind of bobbed her head, not really nodding. “That is right,” she agreed.

 

She gurgled for a moment, trying not to show how much this sickness was affecting her. “Mama, isn’t there any chance?” Belle whispered, letting go of Rumplestiltskin’s arm as he went to the other side of the dying woman. They each held onto one of her hands. 

 

The hand Belle held was small, pale and white. It shook every few seconds as Elizabeth tried not to cough, not wanting to alarm the children.

 

“No, darling, there’s no chance.” Elizabeth whispered, hating that she had to kill the hope of the ones she loved the most. “But fear not,” she quickly soothed as Belle tried not to let her tears give way. “I will watch over you,” she promised.

 

“I know,” Belle hiccuped. “I’m sorry, mama.” she swiped at her eyes, still trying in vain not to let those traitorous tears get their way. “I promised I’d be strong,”

 

“It’s ok Belle,” Rumplestiltskin and his mother said as one. They each gave her a kiss, though Elizabeth’s kiss ended in her coughing again.

 

It was quiet, except for the coughing, for several minutes. Belle took heaving breaths, and Rumplestiltskin gazed resolutely at his mother.

 

And then her eyes closed. 

 

The world was silent, for one deafening moment.  
And then, slowly, Rumplestiltskin stood up. He took Belle’s hand, and led her away even as she begged him not to.

 

“Shh, Belle. Just for a moment.” Rumplestiltskin gently whispered in her ear. She tried to silence her tears.

 

“We need to get the doctor, to declare her officially gone.” He mumbled.

 

Belle swallowed thickly. She swiped at her eyes. Then, looking at Rumple slowly she said, “Rum, you stay here. I will get the doctor. You say goodbye.” She grasped his shoulder tightly with her small hand. “I want to do this for you,” she whispered lowly.

 

Rumplestiltskin evidently struggled with himself to allow her this, but at last he nodded. “Hurry back,” he murmured, leaning into her touch for a second before he stepped back. He was just turning to Elizabeth’s body when Belle fled.

 

She ran for the doctor. When she returned, maybe five minutes later, Rumplestiltskin was waiting just outside of the sick room.

 

The doctor went into the room, and Belle went straight to Rumple’s side. She clung to his arm, as much for his comfort as for hers.

 

“Rum..” Belle murmured, nosing his shoulder carefully. She didn’t know what to say, never having lost someone so close to her before.

 

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her, silent. “I know.” he murmured.

 

“She’s gone,” The doctor came out of the room. Belle stiffened, her arms shooting out around Rumplestiltskin’s waist to keep him steady.

 

Rumplestiltskin was shaking, his hands itched to do something. Belle wished she could do something for Rumplestiltskin, but there were no words. No actions that could bring Mama Liza back.

 

It was painful, not knowing how to comfort her would-be husband. But she did not dwell on this. Instead, she led him away from the hall.

 

She led him straight into their shared quarters, and into their sitting room. It wouldn’t do for them to be in each other’s bedroom just now, but she could and would comfort him. “Rum,” she murmured again.

 

She settled herself into his lap, her arms winding around his neck. There was still the need to be closer, but at the moment, his arms around her waist would have to suffice. She needed to comfort him, not accost him.

 

She’d save that for later, she thought with a muffled little laugh.

 

Rumplestiltskin didn’t comment on the laugh, instead burying his head in her neck. She sighed, kissing his head tenderly.

 

“I’m here,” she vowed. And she made a promise to herself that she always would be.

 

“I know,” Rumplestiltskin nodded against her skin, making her shiver and lean into him. “I don’t want you to go.” He whispered.

 

“I’m not,” Belle admonished him. “What kind of a betrothed would I be, if I left when things were getting rough?” She wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get closer so that he knew he wasn’t alone. He’d never be alone. Rumple held on for several minutes, before he pulled back. 

 

The silence was just about to be interrupted by Rumple himself, when a step alerted them of another’s presence in the room.

 

“Papa?” Rumplestiltskin asked hesitantly, the word foreign on his tongue. “What is it?” he asked.

 

“Belle is needed back in Avonlea, son. I’m sorry.” Malcolm walked into the room, and watched as Belle froze.

 

“What happened?” Belle demanded in a hoarse voice, unsure if she could bear more weight on her shoulders just now. She clutched Rumplestiltskin’s hand.

 

“I’ve no idea, Belle.” Malcolm said, shrugging. “I was only instructed to send you off as soon as you could,”

 

Belle nodded hesitantly, gazing up at Rumplestiltskin sadly. “I’m so sorry, my love,” Belle frowned. “Mama had said I’d be able to stay for months, but something must be terribly wrong.” She squeezed his hands. “Will you forgive me?” She asked, tears in her eyes.

 

“My love, there is nothing to forgive.” Rumple assured her, bending down to kiss her on the mouth. “I’ll come visit soon, if papa permits.” He promised, and neither Belle nor Rumple thought to look at Malcolm in askance just yet.

 

“Alright,” Belle finally sighed, kissing Rumplestiltskin back softly before pulling away. “I’d better get Phil to saddle my horse,” She said. “I want to go home immediately, as Mama would surely want. The luggage can be brought at a later time.”  
“Are you quite sure it’s safe?” Rumplestiltskin asked sweetly.

 

“The only way to ensure the safest route is if you could come, love,” Belle giggled. “But that is not something I will ask of you. You need time to mourn, and besides, Mama could need me alone.” She explained, worrying her bottom lip.

 

“I love you,” Rumplestiltskin reminded her.

 

“And I love you,” she vowed.

 

Malcolm excused himself, leaving the two to say goodbye, in the guise of getting Phil and Belle’s horse ready.

 

Alone once more, Belle leaned into Rumplestiltskin, her nose on his chest. “I love you,” she whispered again. “I don’t want to go- but Mama-”

 

“I know,” Rumplestiltskin soothed her gently. He rubbed her back. “Your mama knows what’s best for both of us,” he smiled hesitantly.

 

“And your papa will surely bring you soon,” Belle agreed. “I’ve always been a favourite, here, and you have in Avonlea.”

 

“Surely,” Rumplestiltskin agreed uncertainly. “I’m sure I will see you soon, darling Belle.” He whispered.

 

“You will, my love,” Belle promised. “And until then, we shall have letters.” She exclaimed in delight. 

 

“Indeed, I will be expecting an awful lot of them,” Rumple tapped her nose. Belle giggled, nodding.

 

“As many as I receive,” she promised giddily. The idea of letters from her beloved would always make her happy.

 

“Okay,” Belle sighed, looking out the window and seeing Phil with a horse. “I should go.”

 

“I know,” Rumplestiltskin in turn sighed. “I’ll walk you out, and help you get on.” He decided, not willing to let go just yet.

 

“I’ll need the help,” Belle giggled an agreement. “Thank you, my dear,” She murmured as Rumplestiltskin bent, cupping his hands so that she could step onto the horse.

 

“You’re more than welcome.” Rumple smiled back. He hoisted her up, and watched her as she sat on the horse.  
“Goodbye Rumple,” Belle murmured affectionately. She bent, cupping his cheek affectionately. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” she promised.

 

“Hey,” Rumplestiltskin stopped her after she’d taken a step forward. “Best of loves, best of women.”

 

Belle giggled, blowing him a kiss before galloping off.

 

Malcolm waited until Belle was safely away from hearing, before he took Rumplestiltskin aside. “Son,” he said sternly.

 

“Yes, sir?” Rumplestiltskin looked up at his father with not a trace of fear.

 

“That was the last you shall see of that girl,” Malcolm warned him. “Do you understand me?” he shook Rumplestiltskin’s shoulder.

 

“What, papa?” Rumplestiltskin asked in shock, his gaze turning fearful. “Is she endangered? What have you done?”

 

“I have terminated the betrothal.” Malcolm said in a firm tone. “There’s no use crying, Rumplestiltskin. She is gone.”

 

“Belle!” Rumplestiltskin made as if to start to run to catch up, but with a look from Malcolm, a guard stopped him.

 

“Belle,” Rumplestiltskin repeated, moaning in agony as he realised the severity of the situation. He was trapped, and she was without knowledge. This was bad. This was very bad.

 

00000oooooO00000

 

Meanwhile, Belle rode home carefully, yet quickly. It was nearing dark when she arrived. Colette was pacing in Belle’s sitting room when Belle entered.

 

“Daughter,” she whispered.

 

“Mama, what is it?” Belle asked gently, wrapping her arms around her mother. “Is it papa? Gaz?” Her voice shook.

 

“No, my love, they’re both anxious to see you as well. I’ve sent Gaston to bed, however,” Colette chuckled nervously. “Haven’t you been told?”

 

“No ma’am, just that I was expected home.” Belle explained. “What happened? Are you ill?”

 

Colette froze. Oh, damn that smarmy bastard. He’d left breaking Belle’s heart to her.

 

“Mama?” Belle’s voice shook again. “Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine, my sweet,” Colette wrapped her arms around Belle protectively. She wished desperately that she could shield her from this heartbreak. “Tell me, have you done anything to displease King Malcolm?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“No ma’am, I don’t think so,” Belle denied. “I’ve been with Rumplestiltskin mostly. And his mama, oh Mama, Mama Liza is dead.” Belle gushed.

 

“That is it, then,” Colette decided, murmuring something of a comforting phrase to Belle. “Sweetheart, you need to sit.”

 

“What happened?” Belle demanded. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s King Malcolm, sweet love.” Colette groaned, still trying to put this off.

 

“What did he do? Is- Is Rumple in danger? Should I have brought him home?” Belle asked in a rush.

 

“You couldn’t have brought Rumple home, sweets,” Colette’s eyes filled with tears. “King Malcolm has broken your betrothal.”

 

Belle’s jaw tightened as she shot upwards. Her entire body felt like it was high-strung, ready to be launched at an enemy - Malcolm, preferably. “He what?”

 

“I tried to change his mind, sweetheart, we all did.” Colette pleaded with Belle. 

 

“I-I need to sit.” Belle fell onto the ottoman beside Colette.

 

Colette began her soothing ministrations almost immediately. She stroked Belle’s hair, rubbed her palm against Belle’s cheek, but nothing helped. Still though, Belle was not crying.

 

She was in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Rumplestiltskin had not apparently received the countless letters she’d sent since that disastrous night. She knew better than to assume he’d forsaken her in the face of his father’s decree. She would just have to bide her time. Surely they would show up at the same party eventually. And then, she’d grab him and hide the boy in her purse until it was time to go. 

 

If only it was that easy.

 

King Malcolm was certainly present at parties, but never in advance, and he did not often bring his son with him.

 

Belle was growing impatient, and desperate, to see her true love once more. She was invited to Ariel’s betrothal party one night, and after a few days, decided to attend.

 

It was the night of the party. Belle felt as if the band were playing a death march rather than the lively instrumental.

 

“She didn’t.” Belle whirled around at the sound of the familiar, coveted voice. It was so dull now.

 

“Rumple.” She whispered, rushing forward.

 

Rumplestiltskin, however, took a step back. “We can’t, not now.” He hissed, gesturing to the people around them.

 

Belle whimpered softly, but nodded. She stood still. “What are you doing here? I’ve been looking for you, writing to you..”

 

“I was busy…” Rumplestiltskin ducked his head in shame.

 

“What’s wrong? Rumple, I know you didn’t want to break the betrothal. We can go on. Come with me.” Belle pleaded.

 

Almost as soon as she had spoken, another voice spoke up. “There you are, Rum! Come on. Daddy is announcing our engagement,” The voice was chipper.

 

Belle’s mouth fell open. “Ar-Ariel?” she choked. “What did you do?” she asked.

 

“It’s not my fault,” Rumplestiltskin pleaded with her. “I still lo-”

 

“Rumple, shut up.” Ariel chided him. “Come on, we can’t keep Daddy waiting.”

 

Belle was about to lean forward and kiss Rumplestiltskin on the mouth, claim him for her own, in front of everyone when a hand on her arm stopped her.

 

“Don’t do it,” Abigail said warningly. “You don’t know the strife it would cause. Come, I have a better plan.” She murmured as she pulled the sobbing Belle into her arms.  
“O-okay,” Belle trusted Abigail with her life; she could trust her with her heart as well. “What’s your plan?” she asked as Abigail set her aside.

 

“We are going to make an absolute scene.” Abigail giggled happily, ready to see her friend and future sister-in-law smile again. “You know the moment when the clergyman asks for a disagreement?”

 

“I speak up.” Belle caught on, nodding in agreement. “I claim my Rumple.” her eyes shone with tears. “And then I’ll go up to King Malcolm and punch-”

 

“No, you leave Malcolm to me.” Abigail warned her. “Do you trust me?” she asked, before Belle could complain.

 

“Yes,” Belle nodded. “Do I run off with Rumple?” she asked.

 

Abigail nodded. “Go into the garden. I’ve got Zachary ready with a horse. You’ll be fine to go home to Avonlea.”

 

Belle wrapped her arms around Abigail thankfully. “I will never,” she kissed Abigail on the cheek. “Ever,” the other cheek. “Complain about you and Gaz. Ever.”

 

“When did you ever?” Abigail teased her.

 

Belle shrugged, giggling a little. 

 

They sobered as they heard King Malcolm and Ariel’s father, King Triton, begin to speak. Then, after a few minutes, the clergyman was ready.

 

There was a silence.

 

Belle’s last chance.

 

She stood up, getting horrified looks and one grateful gaze from Rumplestiltskin.

 

“I’m not the kind of princess who should interrupt,” Belle apologised quickly. “But he,” she walked up to Rumple and looped her arm with his. “He isn’t the type of prince who should marry the wrong girl.”

 

The crowd erupted, and Belle took Rumplestiltskin by the arm and ran.

 

He was running too, Belle realised with delight.

 

This was going to work!  
She rushed out the room, Rumple in tow.

 

“That was bloody brilliant.” Rumplestiltskin panted as they reached the stables.

 

Belle turned, flashing him a smile before hitching herself up onto the horse. “Come on,” She urged him.

 

Rumplestiltskin mounted quickly and then they were off, Belle urging the horse forward.

 

Rumple wrapped his arms around her waist, and she felt like everything was going to be okay, just then.

 

She galloped on, the horse not stopping and their conversation had stinted to being simple directions whispered in her ear. It was enough to make her shiver.

 

Finally, they reached a secluded part of the woods. Belle waited for Rumple to dismount first, and then he held her as she got off.

 

“You came,” Rumplestiltskin murmured, something akin to amazement in his tone.

 

“Of course I did,” Belle wanted to laugh, but it wasn’t funny. She settled for chuckling as she snuggled into his arms. “I was lost without you.”

 

“I wasn’t living…” Rumplestiltskin agreed, his hands all over, ghosting up her arms and to her cheek, tracing nonsensical patterns.

 

“That’s why I came.” Belle murmured. “It’d be different if you’d broken it yourself, but you didn’t. I don’t blame you and I rather think I couldn’t ever.” She smiled warmly at him.

 

“You are entirely too good for the likes of me,” Rumplestiltskin informed her, making her chuckle shyly. “I mean it!” Rumple exclaimed.

 

“Whoever could be better for me, than you?” Belle argued. “Ah, see now, you don’t have an answer.” Belle said triumphantly, wagging her finger at him with a giggle.

 

“Just because I’m not worthy of you doesn’t mean I won’t keep you,” Rumple grumbled, and Belle giggled more.

 

“You have my heart, yours for the keeping.” Belle murmured. She kissed his collarbone, “And you’re mine.” She whispered.

 

“Oh, I know.” Rumplestiltskin teased her, squeezing her closer to him. “It’s not everyday your - your - your love comes and breaks up your engagement.”  
Belle fidgeted as he stammered over what to call her. She wished she knew what he could. “Rumple, if we could, would you marry me?” She asked. “I know we’re young still, but we’ve been betrothed for five whole years now, and I don’t want anyone to have the right to take you, and…”

 

“I’d never want to look back.” Rumplestiltskin told her. “If your father would, he could officiate our wedding. And then we’d be free of Papa’s claims on me, because I could be your consort to Avonlea.” he schemed aloud.

 

Belle was nodding in agreement, her eyes sparkling as she snuggled closer to him. “We can get married tomorrow,” She whispered. “Tonight, this is ours. We can’t ride much longer any way,” she stopped his protest. “This is as good a place as any.”

 

“We need a fire,” Rumplestiltskin decided, his sword at his hip coming out as he decided what to do.

 

“You’ve a sword now?” Belle exclaimed in delight. “Oh, Rum, I’m so happy for you. I know you’ve wanted one for ages,” she said happily.

 

Rumple did not respond, but he shot her a grateful smile as he began to collect kindling for a fire. A few tries later, he’d made a fire. Belle had never been prouder than in that moment.

 

She told him so, kissing his cheek as they snuggled together beside the fire. The light from the fire was illuminating Rumplestiltskin’s face, and Belle had never found him more handsome.

 

When she said something about it, he laughed. “I was just fixing to say the same to you,” he explained.

 

Belle giggled, kissing his chin. “My husband,” her lips shaped the word. It felt foreign on her tongue, but it was the type of foreign that tickled her senses. It was intoxicating.

 

“My wife,” Rumplestiltskin echoed. The word, too, tasted weird on his tongue, but with the way Belle’s mouth went slack, Rumplestiltskin couldn’t find a reason to protest.

 

They were curled up together, against a tree and close to the fire that Rumple had made.

 

“How have you been?” Belle asked, her hands tracing patterns on Rumple’s skin.

 

“I don’t know,” Rumplestiltskin admitted, biting his lip. “I feel like I paused my entire life when you left,” he ducked his head shyly.

 

Belle could more likely cut her arm off than she could resist the urge to kiss him. So she kissed him, softly and sweetly. He responded, his lips moving against hers gently. It was everything she’d missed, and now she didn’t have to miss it anymore. The thought caused her to sigh happily, leaning closer to him before pulling her lips off his, nuzzling his neck.

 

“Drift into sleep now, husband,” Belle murmured affectionately. “I’ll take the first watch.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rumplestiltskin worried. “You need sleep more than I do.”

 

Belle rolled her eyes. “It will rest me to watch you.” She told him softly. “Now do as I say,” she giggled.

 

“Oh, very well. But only for an hour, okay? Then we switch.” Rumplestiltskin acquiesced easily enough.

 

Belle nodded. “I promise,” she agreed. He kissed her softly before pulling out his sword. “Here, love. Just in case.” he started to hand the sword to her.

 

Belle pushed it away. “I have a dagger right here,” she pulled it out of her stocking carefully, showing him the small weapon.

 

“Oh,” Rumplestiltskin said dumbly. “Well, that’s comforting,” he sheathed his sword back into his side. 

 

Belle giggled, poking him with her finger. “I’ll protect you,” she murmured.

 

“I believe you,” Rumplestiltskin smiled. He tapped her nose, and snuggled into her side against the tree, after nudging the fire with a stick.

 

Belle traced nonsensical patterns on Rumple’s arm, watching as his eyes closed and he fell into a sleep.

 

Belle took a sharp intake of breath as she watched him. He was so handsome, and so hers. She would never let anything disrupt their happiness again. She would become his wife, and everything would fall into place. She’d fill any holes in her beloved’s heart. With the contract broken, she was free to be everything to him.

 

So caught up was she in these thoughts that she almost did not hear the sound of leaves rustling. At the last minute, she drew out her dagger and stood, carefully dislodging herself from her sleeping fiance. Instead of assuming she could do this herself however, she shoved Rumplestiltskin carefully in the side. “Wake up,” she whispered.

 

Louder, she asked, “Who’s there?”

 

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes flashed open, and he stood up with her carefully. His sword came out the next moment, and lucky thing too, as two figures had just entered the little safe space they’d created.

 

Belle’s back was plastered to Rumplestiltskin’s as the figures got closer. Belle noticed it was two men, as they came into the light from the fire.

 

“Do you want to make it out of here alive?” One asked, his voice distorted and loud against the crackling of the fire.

 

“Give us an hour with your wench and we’ll think about it,” The other told Rumplestiltskin before either of them could reply.

 

Belle did not need to see his face to know his eyes narrowed. She felt it in his tense movements, as he grabbed her hand.

 

“That’s not an option,” Rumplestiltskin coldly replied. 

 

The first speaker lunged then, towards Belle. She dodged as quickly as she could, feeling the air slice beside her.

 

She kept her back plastered to Rumple’s, her eyes flashing with dignity and grace as she attempted to defend herself.

 

Rumplestiltskin’s attacker was making noises of discomfort, but then so was hers. She left Rumplestiltskin’s side, and rushed forward.

 

The dagger she held landed right in his shoulder.

 

He screamed.

 

Belle winced, twisting the knife as quickly as she could. She wished she had more experience in this area.

 

Rumplestiltskin’s attacker let out a yelp, and then all was quiet on his side.

 

He walked over to Belle.

 

“Let go, Belle,” Rumple commanded her. His voice was not to be disobeyed, and Belle knew that even as her belly felt warmer from his order. She let go of the dagger, and watched as the man fell back onto the ground.

 

“Did I kill him?” Belle whispered, turning and burying her face in Rumplestiltskin’s chest. She took a deep breath and narrowly avoided screaming as an accented voice answered her. “No my darling, you didn’t kill me.”

 

Rumplestiltskin’s arms were around her quickly, and she knew no harm would come to her.

 

Belle forced herself to chuckle as she turned, still in Rumple’s arms, to look at the man. She saw he had blood on his shoulder, but the dagger was now gone. It had been discarded, she realised, into the bushes… she saw it, bloodstained, against the greenery.

 

“The name’s Killian. Killian Jones.” The man - Killian - introduced himself, bowing deeply.

 

Belle untangled herself from Rumplestiltskin’s arms. “I would say it’s nice to meet you,” she nervously curtsied. “But you’ve just made an attempt on his life.” She gestured to Rumplestiltskin as she stepped back into his arms.

 

“That suits neither of us,” Rumplestiltskin agreed. “Her life is far too precious to be tempted.” Belle blushed, but did not push him away as his finger traced her cheek.

 

Killian looked at them, the way their bodies entwined together. Something in the way they were standing must have keyed him in. “You two are more than sparring partners,” he commented dumbly.

 

“Indeed.” Belle giggled a little, leaning into Rumplestiltskin further. “He’d never share my kisses. Sorry.” She chuckled unrepentantly.

 

“That’s a shame,” Killian told her in a flirtatious tone. She winced, hiding into Rumple’s jacket as she blushed from his words.

 

“A shame for you, perhaps,” Rumple scoffed. 

 

“Now, Rumple…” Belle admonished him. “I’m sure that … Sir Killian means no harm. Now, at least,” she ducked her head, giggling.

 

“It’s just Killian, love.” Killian said quickly. “And I’ve not got a mind to steal someone’s True Love.” he added, staring at the two, who were still locked in their embrace.

 

“There, you see Rumple.” Belle smiled, kissing her future husband’s cheek. “He won’t do anything untoward.”

 

Rumplestiltskin grumbled, but he was smiling softly now at her, and she itched to touch his lips with her own.

 

“So where are you two headed?” Killian asked, sitting down across from them.

 

After Belle looked at Rumple, and he’d nodded, she spoke up. “We’re going to Avonlea.”

 

Killian whistled lowly. “That’s quite the journey for you two to make on your own.” Killian commented. “Have you ever done it?”

 

“Well, no,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “But surely it can’t be that hard.”

 

“And do you have any luggage? Food? Supplies?” Killian’s voice rose as did his incredulity. These two were obviously royals, who did not know any better.

 

“Um, I have some gold in one of my pockets,” Belle nodded. “Surely it will pay for lodging and whatnot.” she smiled, uncertain now.

 

“How about you give me your names, hmm?” Killian suggested. “I can’t very well be referring to you as ‘You there’ forever.”

 

Belle took a deep breath. She looked at Rumplestiltskin. “Should we?” she asked lowly.

 

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “I’m Prince Rumplestiltskin of Coventry,” he said regally. “And this is my uh, my betrothed. Lady Belle of Avonlea.” He made a flourish with his hand.

 

“Oh.” Killian’s jaw dropped. “You’re the runaway prince and his lady?” he asked.

 

Belle winced. “Okay, just because I kidnapped him does not mean we’re runaways.” she protested.

 

“You kidnapped a prince?” Killian retorted. “I don’t think so.”

 

“I did! My best friend helped me, and I did a wonderful job of it!” Belle said indignantly.

 

“To be fair, she did get away with it.” Rumplestiltskin stood up for Belle.

 

“How did you even hear about it?” Belle asked defensively.

 

“It’s all over Coventry now,” Killian explained. “The spurned princess has spread the news rather quickly.”

 

“Spurned? She chose to be spurned,” Belle scoffed. “It’s hardly my fault she tried to steal my betrothed,” she sniffed, nuzzling Rumplestiltskin’s shoulder. “All I did was take him back.”

 

“I’m hardly the prize,” Rumplestiltskin protested.  
Killian coughed, bringing them back to their current predicament.

 

“So that means I’m probably wanted now,” Belle commented nervously. “Mama and Papa’re going to be so proud.” She sighed, hating to displease them, yet not regretting saving Rumplestiltskin.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rumplestiltskin and Killian said, each sincere.

 

Belle looked at them, and Rumple elaborated first. “For putting you in this position.”

 

Then, Killian said, “For being the bearer of bad news.”

 

To Killian, Belle smiled gently. “It’s alright. It’s best I know, anyhow.” she assured him.

 

Rumplestiltskin still looked chastised, so Belle tenderly kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “I’m not sorry for saving you from a loveless marriage, Rum. I never will be sorry.”

 

“You’ll come to regret it soon enough,” Rumplestiltskin frowned, leaning back from her kiss.

 

“What?” Belle asked, hurt in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re never going to be able to find another husband now that you’ve been seen with me.” he pointed out. “Capturing me, I should say.”

 

Killian stepped back, murmuring that he was going to go find more sticks for a fire.

 

“Good,” Belle told Rumplestiltskin emphatically. “Why should I want another husband when I have one right here?”

 

“Because I’m not good for you!” Rumplestiltskin snapped. “I’m causing you nothing but trouble.” he reminded her.

 

Belle leaned back onto her heel. She deflated in the face of Rumplestiltskin’s anger. “Is that what you think?” Belle demanded to know. “Or is it that you’re worried you’re not good enough for me?”

 

Rumplestiltskin bluffed. “No. I know what the truth is.” he glared at her.

 

“Fine then, Prince Rumplestiltskin.” Belle sniffled, and Rumplestiltskin’s resolve nearly cracked at the sight of her tears. “I’ll leave with Killian, don’t worry about me.”

 

“Belle…” Rumplestiltskin whispered lowly, his mouth shaping the word more than he spoke it.

 

“No,” Belle denied. “You want to push me away, go for it. I don’t care.” She stomped away, towards where Killian was gathering the wood.  
Rumplestiltskin watched her sit beside Killian, speaking in a low voice to the teenager. She smiled largely, just like she’d done when she had talked to him in days of old.

 

Rumple couldn’t hear her, talking as lowly as she was. He growled to himself, turning away. He couldn’t bear to see her with someone else, even if it was what he told her to do.

 

After a few minutes of this conversation, Belle finally excused herself. She walked back over to Rumplestiltskin, and sat beside him quietly.

 

“What is it?” Rumplestiltskin asked harshly.

 

“Are you done pitching your fit?” Belle asked calmly. “Because I’d really like to leave with you as well, but I won’t if you’re still acting like a child.”

 

“I’m not acting like a child!” Rumplestiltskin returned angrily. “I’m trying to do the right thing!”

 

“You clearly don’t know what the right thing is, then,” Belle spat back. “I’m trying to make a decision with you. You can’t make my decisions for me.” she told him defiantly. “No-one decides my fate but me.”

 

Rumplestiltskin glared up at her from his perch on the log. He got up and began to pace back and forth. “What is going on with us?” He asked, rubbing his temple. “We never used to fight.”

 

“It started because of your father, but it’s going to end because of me.” Belle responded, reaching out and stopping his pacing. It was truly dizzying to watch.

 

“What are you going to do?” Rumplestiltskin sighed. “It’s not that easy to fix.” 

 

“It will be, if you let it.” Belle encouraged him earnestly. She took his hands in hers.

 

“Rumple, I love you.” Belle reminded him. “And I know you love me.” she waited until he nodded slowly before continuing, “We can make this work. We’re going to be married,” she gazed up at her future husband. “Someday. Now. Tomorrow. I don’t know when, and I don’t know how, but I know why. It’s because we’re true love,” she persisted. “And true love must be fought for.”

 

Rumplestiltskin bit his lip, staring at Belle. “You want this to work.” He commented, as if he couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yes,” Belle agreed patiently. “I want to be your Belle,” she whispered, kissing him on the chin. “I want to be your wife.”

 

“Oh,” Rumplestiltskin whispered, his hands going from his sides to cup her cheeks. “My Belle.” He grazed her cheek with his lips.  
“Yours,” Belle answered, nuzzling his neck as she threw her arms around him. He chuckled a little, pressing closer to her.

 

Killian coughed, making Rumple pull her closer and Belle giggle. “Calm down,” Belle murmured into Rumple’s ear.

 

“You were flirting with him.” Rumplestiltskin accused her quietly, as Killian led them towards the fire he’d made.

 

“Was I? I didn’t realise you could hear me.” She raised her eyebrows at him challengingly.

 

“Well, I couldn’t.” Rumple admitted. “But you were smiling so widely.”

 

“Yes,” Belle agreed. “I was telling our new friend about you. It’s hardly my fault I enjoy the subject so much.”

 

“Oh,” Rumplestiltskin bit his lip, bending down to kiss her as they sat down on a log together.

 

Killian waited until they’d pulled away before saying, “Why don’t we use my brother’s ship to get to Avonlea? It’ll be faster than going by foot. Safer, too.”

 

“Who is your brother?” Belle asked quietly, looking from Rumple to Killian.

 

“Captain Liam Jones,” Killian explained. 

 

“Of Longburn’s Navy?” Belle asked in surprise. “He’d help us?”

 

“Of course, Lady Belle. We’re all friends here, aren’t we?” Killian asked, glancing at Rumplestiltskin warily.

 

“Yes,” Belle agreed. “We’re friends.” She tugged Rumplestiltskin closer to her pointedly until he grunted an agreement. “So call me Belle, I’m no Lady.” She smiled at Killian.

 

“Very well, Belle.” Killian agreed. “Let’s go, we need to find Liam.” he suggested.

 

“Good idea,” Rumplestiltskin admitted, nodding as he stood up.

 

Belle groaned, letting Rumple help her up nonetheless. “So much walking,” She complained.

 

“I could carry you.” Rumplestiltskin offered. But Belle shook her head. “I should exercise while I can.” she explained, kissing his cheek. “Thank you though, my darling.”

 

“Any time,” Rumplestiltskin said, comforted by the touch and endearment. His chest puffed out as she leaned against him.

 

Their hands intertwined, and Rumplestiltskin realised how close he had been to losing this with his own stupidity. He vowed then and there that he would never come so close again. He pulled her just a little closer.

 

“We’re fine, Rum,” Belle murmured in his ear, too low for Killian to hear. “Stop worrying.” She smiled charmingly at him. Whenever she smiled like that, it was so easy to forget.

 

Together, the trio trekked on. The conversation flowed easily, each talking about their own past experiences. Belle was content mostly to listen to them talking, comparing how they grew up. To her, it was fascinating.

 

Finally, after about an hour, Killian let out a low whistle. 

 

“What is it?” Belle asked, her brow furrowing with her concern as she felt Rumple pull her closer.

 

“We’re here.” Killian explained. Belle broke out into a smile. “Let’s go! Come on, what are we waiting around here for?” she scoffed.

 

“I’ll go get him,” Killian assured the young couple. “You two stay here, alright? Rumple, watch out for Belle.”

 

Belle narrowed her eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of caring for myself.” she reminded him.

 

“Not against a bunch of pirates who would love nothing more than to have you,” Killian retorted. Belle grunted, but she did snuggle into Rumplestiltskin’s side. “Very well,” she subsided. “Go and get your brother.” Killian nodded, leaving with a little wave.

 

Belle turned, looking up at Rumplestiltskin trustingly. “Do you think we’ll be able to marry after all?” she chewed on her bottom lip worriedly.

 

“I’ll throw a royal fit until we do,” Rumplestiltskin promised her. He kissed her nose. “You’re my true love.” he reminded her. “I’m not going to settle for less when I have had you in my life.”

 

“I do love you,” Belle nodded in agreement. “I truly hope it will work out as well as you say it might,” she brought her face up to look up at him once more, having lowered it before.

 

“Trust me,” Rumplestiltskin murmured, before Killian and a taller, darker haired boy came into view. “Killian, really?” the boy asked. “The runaways?”

 

“Yes,” Belle chirped before Killian had a chance to respond. “We’re not really running away, but running towards.” she smirked. “Are you going to help us or not?” she asked.

 

“If Killian thinks this is a good idea, I will do it.” The boy, Liam, agreed, however it was hesitant.

 

Belle smiled beatifically. “Let’s go, then,” she grabbed Rumple’s arm, happy.


	11. Chapter 11

“Don’t be afraid.” Rumplestiltskin came up to stand beside Belle, as she looked out onto the water.

 

“It’s hard not to be.” Belle protested, leaning her head on his shoulder. “My parents - they’re going to kill me.”

 

“Well what’s the alternative?” Rumple wrapped an arm around his beloved Belle. “Is it better?”

 

“No,” Belle denied. “The alternative would have been to idly watch as you got engaged to her.”

 

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. “I can’t imagine you idly doing anything.” he admitted affectionately.

 

Belle snuggled closer to him. “I’m idle right now.” she protested. “I am idly cuddled up against my future husband,” she murmured in his ear. “Isn’t that right?”

 

“Well erm,” Rumplestiltskin flushed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I suppose that is true.” he chuckled.

 

“Of course it is,” Belle agreed with a nod. “I never say anything that isn’t.” She kissed his chest softly through the layers he wore.

 

“No, of course you don’t.” Rumplestiltskin scoffed. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

“Well, it’s true. Have you ever known me to tell a falsehood, Rumple?” she asked, her eyelashes batting, playing at innocence.

 

“Well, erm,” Rumplestiltskin paused, as if truly trying to think it over. “No, I guess I can’t say that I have.” he nodded. “You are entirely truthful.” he kissed her on the nose.

 

Belle smiled in delight. “I know!” She joked. “Isn’t that a miracle?”

 

“You’re all the miracle I can handle, thank you.” Rumplestiltskin assured her, his eyes dancing in amusement. Belle laughed at that, kissing him on the mouth. “You’re full of yourself,” She told him playfully.

 

“Me? Never.” Rumplestiltskin denied teasingly.

 

Belle laughed again. But she said no more on the subject, as Killian had arose and begun his journey up the stairs to see to their breakfast.

 

“Morning Killian,” Belle greeted him, her eyes dancing happily as she glanced from her future husband to her friend. “Do you need any help with the breakfast, love?” she asked, idly playing with Rumplestiltskin’s hair.

 

“Yes, thanks. That’d be great.” Killian admitted, smiling back at her.

 

“I’ll let you two chefs go at it,” Rumple said in amusement. “I’ll see you at breakfast, darling.” He added, kissing Belle on the mouth before letting her walk off with Killian, watching as she looped her arm through his.

 

Once, the display might have greatly irritated him, but now he knew for sure where her heart laid. It was with him. It was always with him. His best kept possession, her heart.

 

“So Belle,” Killian asked offhandedly, wheeling them around the corner to the kitchen. “Are you going to let yourself be engaged again? When you get home?”

 

Belle glanced up at him, alarm in her eyes. “Whatever do you mean? Once is quite enough,” she said hurriedly. “Rumple and I-”

 

Killian frowned, “Surely you don’t truly believe that he can be your husband after all this?” he asked, concern making his accent thicken. Belle might have taken into account how attractive the quality was, were her heart not already engaged.

 

“Yes, I do.” Belle frowned at him dangerously. She untangled her hand from his, “Is this the part you propose?” she chuckled angrily. “That’s the only reason you allowed us on the ship, isn’t it, to get me for yourself?” her eyes filled with tears.

 

Killian shook his head. “It’s for my brother, not me.”

 

“My heart is Rumple’s, as you should well know.” Belle said haughtily, stamping her foot down. Her temper flared, and her eyes shone bright, tears mingled with indignant anger.

 

“Yes, yes, I know all that.” Killian hurriedly answered. He took her arm. “Belle, listen to reason. Please, let me say my piece.” he begged her.

 

“No, no.” Belle pleaded with him to let her go. “I will not listen to love declarations from you, Killian Jones.” Belle said firmly.

 

“Then don’t listen to the love bit,” Killian shrugged. “The fact remains that you took Rumplestiltskin from his coronation as future king,” he went on to say. “You can’t expect there not to be consequences for it. King Malcolm-”

 

“King Malcolm, what?” Belle asked, Killian having stopped.

 

“Why, don’t you know?” Killian asked softly.

 

Belle shook her head. “Tell me, and let me go besides.” She added pleadingly.

 

Killian’s grip on her arm tightened instead. “The King is on his deathbed.” Killian hissed into her ear. “The performance you gave was so unsatisfactory to him, he nearly died then.”

 

Belle paled. “Rumple’s father- dying- because of me?” she asked, her voice choked. “I…”

 

“There are consequences.” Killian reminded her. “You truly didn’t expect that, did you, sweet?”

 

Belle sagged against Killian, his arm around her back. “No, I never would have… I wouldn’t have taken Rumple if I’d known.” She looked up at Killian, her blue eyes pleading with his dark ones. “Please believe me. I didn’t - don’t - want him to lose both his parents!”

 

“Then let’s sail back to Coventry,” Killian cajoled her. “Rumplestiltskin can go to his father, and you, Liam and I..”

 

“I don’t love you, Killian. Or your brother.” Belle reminded her. “But yes, let us go back. Rumple would want to see his papa before it’s too late.” she nodded against his chest.

 

Killian wrapped both arms around her protectively. “Sweet Belle, you will be my sister.” he whispered. “I promise.”

 

Belle struggled against his hold, but he did not relent. “Please, let’s forget this for the present.” Belle begged. “We need to go for breakfast, and then get back to Coventry.” her eyes flashed at him. “And you’d better not let my Rum hear of your brother’s love for me.”

 

“Au contraire, my dear,” Killian responded. “Even now we are sailing backwards,” he assured her. Killian trailed a hand down her cheek, the back of his palm on her face. “We will tell him when we get there, and you’ll stay with us.”

 

Belle narrowed her eyes. “Don’t count on that,” she bit at his hand before pulling away. This time, Killian let her go.

 

She had tears in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Rumplestiltskin looked up from his breakfast plate as Belle stood.

 

“Rumple, you can’t shout,” Belle murmured nervously. 

 

“What’s happened?” Rumple stood. He moved to go put his arms around Belle, but she evaded his grasp.

 

“Rumple, Killian told me something this morning.” Belle admitted quietly. Killian and Liam excused themselves at this time, going to get the ship ready to sail.

 

“What did he tell you?” Rumplestiltskin asked, nervously.

 

“He um,” Belle blanched, looking down, as she recalled the pale colour she’d turned when Killian first told her. She wanted to call the words all back. But she couldn’t do that to her love, not this time. 

 

“He told me that because of me, King Malcolm has suffered a heart injury.” She whispered. “Rum, I’m so sorry. I never, ever imagined that it would cause this much pain- I didn’t want you to lose your father - Rum…”

 

“Belle, darling,” Rumplestiltskin stepped forward. Belle hung her head, looking ashamed of herself. “Please look at me, love.”

 

“Okay..” Belle bit her lip, as she glanced up at her True Love with cerulean eyes filled with tears. “Don’t you hate me now?” she asked.

 

“Oh no,” Rumplestiltskin grabbed her by the elbow, yanking her to his chest. “How could I do that?” he whispered. “You’re everything to me, Belle. Surely you know that by now.” he urged her to return his caresses.

 

Belle eventually, shyly, did. It was as if this was the first touch. “Rum, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to cause your father’s attack.” She murmured lowly. “Please won’t you forgive me? In time?”

 

“I don’t need time to do what I can do freely now.” He kissed Belle on the nose. “King Malcolm was my father, yes… But he knew bloody well that I would rebel against marrying the Princess Ariel.”

 

Belle pressed her nose against his cheek. “You mean it?” She mumbled. “I’m forgiven?”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive, Belle.” He touched her cheek, his hand cool against her heated flesh.

 

“I love you, Rumplestiltskin, as I have loved no other.” Belle whispered a declaration.

 

“I love you too, Belle.”

 

“We’re set, Belle.” Killian came up behind them. “I assume the young Prince knows now?” he asked.

 

Rumplestiltskin glared at Killian. “I am not much younger than you, Killian.” he retorted. “But there is no need to turn around. Please, continue to Avonlea.” he requested. “I want Belle home.”

 

“Oh,” Killian said meaningfully, watching as Belle squirmed under his gaze. “Then you don’t truly know the story..”

 

“Please don’t, Killian.” Belle begged him. “It would kill Rumple.” her eyes slammed shut as Rumple demanded to know what was going on.

 

“Your little Belle is not so little, old buddy.” Killian told Rumplestiltskin with a roguish charm that Belle instantly hated. “Surely you’ve caught on that my brother fancies her.”

 

Belle flinched into Rumplestiltskin’s side. “I don’t recall hearing her fancy him in return.” Rumple argued. “I don’t see the cause to worry.”

 

“Oh, don’t you?” Killian chuckled. “There’s no way we’re going to let the last female in this realm leave.”

 

“Watch me!” Belle shouted at him. “I am not a mere piece of meat!” She exclaimed. “I am a human, and I demand to be treated as such or so help me, I’ll jump off this ship.” she threatened.

 

Rumplestiltskin’s hand on her waist consequently tightened.

 

“Now Belle, there’s no need to be so… dramatic.” Killian chuckled. “It’s not as if we’re expecting you to warm both our beds.”

 

Belle narrowed her eyes. She untangled herself from around Rumplestiltskin, walked up to Killian Jones, and slapped him across the face. “How. Dare. You?!” She roared.

 

Rumplestiltskin was beside her in an instant, and then as Killian reached for her arm, he was in front of her. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” he growled out.

 

“Simply take us to the nearest port. We’ll leave.” Belle snapped. “I won’t be marrying anyone on this ship - aside from my Rumple.”

 

Liam Jones walked up from behind Killian, the ship being steered by a servant.

 

“Go away, Liam!” Belle groaned. “I don’t want to hear another love declaration for the rest of my life!”

 

“I’m not making you stay,” Liam retorted. “If you’re too dense to accept my proposal, you’re welcome to leave Belle.”

 

“Then maybe I will. Come along Rumple.” She gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing angrily as she yanked Rumple into the ship’s rooms to pack their stuff.

 

“What are you doing?” Rumplestiltskin asked. “We can’t go out into the ocean.” It pained him to admit it, but his True Love was rather … thickheaded when it came to ideas she’d gotten.

 

“We’ll steal a ship from the dock.” Belle assured him. “I know you don’t want me to marry him either.” she called on his jealousy.

 

“Well no, of course not. You’re mine.”

 

“Then prove it, handsome.” Belle whispered. “Take our things and get a ship with me.” She pleaded. “I just want you.”

 

“Then I am what you shall have.” Rumplestiltskin murmured, contrite with her words. She smiled to herself, watching as he packed as well. Soon the work was done.

 

They snuck out the back door, and began to get the ship. It was unlatched easily, and they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Rumplestiltskin was paddling the boat. Belle had gotten tired about five minutes after they’d gotten out of the Jones’ lives. But her future husband was strong, agile, and able. He continued rowing until they reached a shore.

 

“Where are we?” Belle asked, tugging up her knapsack. “I don’t know,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “Let’s look around.” he suggested.

 

Belle nodded, and they began to look for a sign. They found none, but there was a crowd coming towards them now.

 

Belle, not foolish enough to think this was a good sign, turned and got behind Rumplestiltskin. He drew out his sword.

 

Rumplestiltskin looked from side to side, his eyes flashing with worry as he slowly walked forward, Belle close at his heel.

 

“What are you doing out so late?” A voice asked them. Belle turned, seeing a girl, who looked about five, and smiled. Surely this was the cause for the crowd, searching for the girl.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Belle returned. The little girl laughed, her laughter musical. “Where is your mum, poppet?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

 

“Papa is up that way I think,” The girl pointed. “What’s your name?” She asked.

 

“I am Belle,” Belle said smilingly. “This is Rumplestiltskin,” she added. “What’s your name, angel?” Belle asked sweetly, reaching out to take the girl’s hand and pull her close. The woods was no place for such a small girl.

 

“I’m Grace,” The girl explained. “My papa’s gonna be so upset that I’m lost, Belle!” She exclaimed. “Can’t you help me find my home?” she asked plaintively.

 

“Oh, you little doll,” Belle giggled, kissing Grace’s head. “I will help you.” she vowed. “Rumple, why don’t you go look for the crowd? Explain about Grace.” She suggested. “She and I can stay here.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rumplestiltskin did not like the idea of leaving Belle alone, but he would trust her.

 

“Yes, of course.” Belle leaned up, kissing his cheek as she adjusted her hold on the girl.

 

Belle watched Rumple go towards the noises, before she went to sit on a log with Grace in her lap. “There, poppet,” she murmured. “Are you cold?”

 

“No ma’am,” Grace said. “I was just home a little while ago,” she explained. “But now…” she bit her lip.

 

“Now you have me, and I promise I’ll find your papa for you.” Belle assured Grace sweetly.

 

“Okay Belle.” Grace nodded, leaning into Belle trustingly. The two talked absently about childish games that Grace played, and the like, before Rumplestiltskin’s step was heard again.

 

“Rum?” Belle called out, her arms around Grace.

 

“It’s me,” Rumplestiltskin confirmed, stepping into the light with a young man. He looked maybe five years older than Rumplestiltskin.

 

“Grace.” The man breathed. “You’re safe!”

 

“Papa!” Grace beamed, scrambling out of Belle’s lap to run into his waiting arms.

 

“I’m Jefferson,” Grace’s papa explained. “Thank you so much for keeping her safe.”

 

“I’m Belle,” said the teenager, as she stood up with Rumplestiltskin’s help. She smiled over at her future husband affectionately. “We’re just glad you were able to find her so quickly!”

 

“Are you two hungry?” Jefferson asked. “The least I can do is make you a meal.” he explained at their puzzled look.

 

Belle turned to Rumplestiltskin, seeking his guidance. “That would be lovely, Jefferson. Thank you.” Rumple said, and Belle grinned broadly. She was happy to have made a friend, and to have found such a cute little girl.

 

Speaking of Grace, the little girl had wormed her way from her father’s arms and latched back onto Belle.

 

Jefferson looked over at Belle with Grace, smiling in amusement, but said nothing except for, “Follow me,” As he began to lead the way.

 

Rumplestiltskin went next, following close behind Jefferson in order to have a conversation with him.

 

Belle, with Grace on her hip, trailed behind. Grace pointed out flowers, and insisted on taking one from each bunch and putting it in Belle’s hair. Belle allowed it, laughing softly as her hair was toyed with.

 

Finally, after about a five minute walk, they reached a small hovel. “There’s home,” Jefferson said apologetically. “There’s not much, but it’s a home for Grace.” he explained.

 

As they walked into the door, Belle said genuinely, “It’s wonderful, Jefferson.”

 

Jefferson smiled, and as Belle picked Grace up again, they sat down on the couch. “So what can I do for you two? Avonlea is still a long way to go.” he commented. “Assuming that’s where you’re headed.”

 

“Yes,” Belle tickled Grace gently, leaning into Rumplestiltskin’s side. “We had to leave Coventry rather suddenly,” her eyes shone with unshed tears. “But we would like to be married..” she chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she ceased her rambling.

 

“Already?” Jefferson laughed mirthfully. “Ah, what I wouldn’t give to be young and in love,” he teased them playfully.

 

“We’re not that young,” Belle protested, though she smiled, recognising when Jefferson was teasing her. “I’ll be fourteen next moon,” she said happily. “And Rumple shall be the same a quarter after that.”

 

“Hmm, fourteen you say?” Jefferson said thoughtfully. “You’d need your parents’ permission for marriage in any rate.” he told them. “My wife and I, we’d married young as well.” he admitted. “She was sixteen, and I was seventeen.” 

 

“Where is she now?” Belle asked gently, biting her lip as she played with Grace’s hair.

 

“The flu took her," Jefferson sighed. “Last winter.” he explained shortly. “Now it is just Grace and I,” he tickled Grace’s nose.

 

Belle nodded solemnly, sneaking a glance at her betrothed before asking Jefferson, “Would you ever love again, do you think?” her eyes focused on Grace’s hair.

 

“Perhaps.” Jefferson said. “My Alice was something else, though.” he chuckled. “It would take a very special lady to replace her.”

 

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward. “I couldn’t imagine loving again.” he admitted, looking away from Belle to glance at Jefferson sheepishly.

 

“I would want you to,” Belle told him softly. She kissed his cheek. “If I die, you have to be happy somehow.”

 

“If you die, happiness will be a thing of the past.” Rumplestiltskin informed her sternly. “You’re not allowed to die.”

 

Belle giggled, “Okay.” She agreed playfully. “I’ll get to work on that immortality potion.”

 

“You’d better,” Rumplestiltskin joked back. They all three laughed, and Grace did as well - although she didn’t really understand what was being said. Belle grinned softly at Grace, the little girl having quickly won Belle’s heart for herself.

 

“Would you two need a place to stay for the night?” Jefferson asked, as the laughing stopped.

 

Belle and Rumple both nodded. “Yes, thank you Jefferson.” Belle said gratefully. “Ships in the night are not my idea of a good sleep.” she told him laughing a little.

 

Rumplestiltskin slipped his arm around Belle protectively, remembering the nightmares she’d had whilst on the ship. “Do you think you could escort us to Avonlea, Jefferson?” Rumplestiltskin asked humbly. “Of course, I will ensure that you’re given something to compensate.” he assured the man before he could speak.

 

Jefferson crooked a smile at them. “I would be honoured, sir.” he said honestly. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to Grace’s saviours, hmm?” he chuckled.

 

“Speaking of her,” Belle laughed merrily, hugging the girl close to her. “Can’t I keep her, Jeff? Please?” she teased.

 

“Absolutely not.” Jefferson laughed in return. He watched as Grace held onto Belle tightly though, and thought that - in time - he might reconsider. At the moment, there was a problem with the idea. “You’re much too young to be a mother just yet, poppet.”

 

“Drat,” Belle sighed, laughing as Grace played with her hair. “We should take these flowers out, Gracie,” she murmured. “Will you help me?”

 

“Yes’m,” Grace said obediently, softly moving to be behind Belle so that she could withdraw the flowers. “Can we put them back tomorow? Or go get more?” Grace asked hopefully. “They make you look so pretty,” she persisted.

 

“Sure thing, poppet,” Belle giggled, kissing the girl’s head. “I’m sure I need all the help I can get to keep Rumplestiltskin’s eye,” she teased, her smile playful as she glanced at her betrothed.

 

“Flowers don’t have soft blue eyes,” Rumplestiltskin returned. “You’re plenty beautiful, Belle.”

 

Belle blushed gently, leaning over Grace to kiss him. “And you’re plenty handsome,” she told him.

 

Rumple returned her kiss, and they pulled away with a chuckle. 

 

“Well,” Jefferson said as he clapped his hands together. “Let’s get some dinner, and then off to bed with Miss Grace.” he went to pick his daughter up. But the little tyke protested, snuggling closer in between Belle and Rumple. “Please, papa, stay.” Grace requested.  
“Alright poppet,” Jefferson laughed. “If you’re not bothering Rum and Belle, I don’t see a problem.”

 

“She’s such an angel,” Belle assured Jeff. “I don’t mind her at all,” she smiled over at Rumplestiltskin. “It’s good practice for one day.”

 

Rumplestiltskin agreed, and so Jefferson went off into the kitchen. Belle and Rumple talked with Grace smilingly as Jefferson cooked.

 

After dinner, which was lovely, even if it was not as rich as Belle was used to, Jefferson suggested, “Why don’t the ladies sleep in our bed, Grace? And Rumple and I can stand the floor.”

 

Belle nodded her agreement, as did Rumplestiltskin. So Grace saw no problem in agreeing. “Okay papa,” She smiled.

 

Soon enough, it was little Grace’s bedtime. She insisted that everyone take a turn in telling her a bedtime story. It was no hardship on the young couple, who actually found Grace to be quite darling. And of course, her father shared the same opinion.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast of porridge, Belle, Grace, and their boys all set off to Avonlea. Jefferson had procured a carriage for them to share. Jeff and Rumple took turns driving, and Belle read to Grace.

 

Belle smiled at the choice of book Grace had given her. It was a book Belle had known well in her years. It was called “Her Handsome Hero.” Daring princes, far off places… Belle wished she could go back in time and tell her wee self that she’d have all the adventure she could ever want.

 

As Belle read, Grace began to drift in and out of sleep. Once Belle’s voice had lulled her to sleep, Belle smiled and began to pet on her hair. It was truly such fun, to have Grace dote on her so much. It was adorable.

 

After about half an hour, they reached a tavern in Avonlea. Jefferson went in and grabbed food for all of them. Belle and Rumple could not have gone in, being the princess of the city was truly a drag sometimes.

 

Still, when she heard Rumple warn her they were near the castle, her heart beat faster.

 

Would her parents shun her? Had Abigail managed to assure them of the plan’s credibility? Belle chewed on her bottom lip, sighing, as she pulled Grace into her arms and let herself be taken from the carriage.

 

“Belle!” Gaston’s voice rang out, and Belle felt herself lose hold on Grace.. Quickly she spun around and grabbed the hood of her cloak. “Grace, don’t run off.” she admonished gently. “I could lose you too easily if you did,” She continued, stroking the girl’s blonde hair.

 

“Sorry Belle, I won’t do it again.” Grace chirped. “But there is a man behind you,” she commented with interest. “Who is he?”

 

“That’s my brother, Gracie,” Belle grinned, her eyes shining with tears as she let Grace stand between them. She hugged her brother tightly.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’ve been?” Gaston demanded to know.

 

“Gaston!” Belle hissed. “Language.” Her eyes darted over to Grace, who was preoccupied with Rumple now.

 

“You’ve been gone from Avonlea for four days! You were supposed to go to a party and return. Easy - two days maximum.” Gaston chided her, his arms around her tightly.

 

“It’s not my fault the party was a dud,” Belle giggled. “I had to create my own fun. Abigail helped.” her eyes shone as she watched her brother’s intended walk down the stairs quickly. “Belle!” She shouted.

 

“Abigail!” Belle untangled herself from Gaston and ran for her friend. “You were so brilliant! Thank you, Abigail. Thank you!” she gushed. “I’ll never be able to repay you for this!”

 

Abigail gestured with her hand. “It’s no big deal, my darling. I’m just glad you did so well in getting home!” Abigail exclaimed. “Ah, who is this?” she asked, glancing at Jefferson and Grace.

 

“This is Jefferson,” Belle said, smiling as she tugged on his hand to bring him into the conversation. “And this sweetheart is Grace.”

 

“Well hello,” Abigail chuckled, taking it in stride. “I take it you two were vital to bringing our princess home?” she asked.

 

Jefferson nodded. “I gave her a lift, is all,” he shrugged modestly.

 

“And he gave us shelter,” Rumplestiltskin chimed in. “Truly, don’t let him fool you. He was invaluable.”

 

“Belle!” Another voice shouted. Belle turned around to see her mother running.

 

“Mama!” Belle let go of Grace quickly, running towards her mother. “I saved Rumple,” she mumbled fiercely. “Don’t make me let him go.”

 

“I won’t, sweetling,” Colette promised. “Just promise me no more running off.” She admonished.

 

“Yes ma’am, I won’t.” Belle giggled, burying her face in her mama’s neck.

 

The reunion was joyous and took hours to get everyone settled back in their quarters. Rumplestiltskin was sat in Belle’s sitting room when she walked in.

 

“Rum?” she questioned, looking at him. “Are you ok?” she reached out and touched his cheek.

 

“I will be,” Rumplestiltskin assured her. “Don’t leave.” he murmured as she settled in to sit at his side.

 

“I would never,” she promised. “Did you hear the plan?” she asked.

 

Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

 

So Belle explained. “Mama and Papa will take you as their ward for several years still, until we’re of marriageable age.” She said with a little giggle. “You shall be my constant companion, in order to assure that our marriage will be a quite happy one.” she teased.


	15. Chapter 15

Four years had passed since we last heard from our heroine and her future husband. They had only grown closer in the intervening years. Jefferson had been appointed as their chaperone, and so remained in the castle with Grace. Maurice and Colette were still the just rulers they’d always been, though the castle had a small hole in it where Gaston had been. He’d been married three years ago.

 

Belle and Rumplestiltskin themselves were now eighteen, and going to be married in the spring. Everything was turning out wonderfully. No one had come after them, or tried to get between them, again. They’d seen what had happened the first time.

 

Finally, spring had come, and Belle was making her way down the aisle. Her eyes were for Rumplestiltskin alone, and he couldn’t tear himself away from her.

 

She was a vision in white, with a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands. The arbutus, red camellia, and daisies mixed together to create a beautiful message. One she hoped she would continue to say for the rest of her life. She walked forward, her eyes still steady on Rumple, and took his hands.

 

They had opted to say their own vows.

 

“Rumplestiltskin,” Belle began. Her blue eyes stared into his brown ones. “I know I have said before that I love you with all I am, all I have been, and all I shall be… And now I offer you the proof. This ring is yours, as I am. I love you enough to set aside all my promises, all my swears, all my bitterness, and take instead the one thing I have seen ruin so many- the thing that is as dangerous in my eyes as it is beautiful. You, my love.” She was near tears as her speech ended.

 

Rumplestiltskin nearly cried as well. He cleared his throat, pulled her a little closer and told her, “My promise to you is simple. I’ll endure until the end. I’ll be your lover, and I’ll be your friend. I’ll listen to you, and I’ll nurture you. I’ll fight for you, with you, and I’ll be true to you. I’ll do my equal share, my love, and I’ll never give up on you.”

 

They were proclaimed man and wife in the name of all the gods, and kissed. And everything was right.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end. It was such fun to write this!

Rumplestiltskin and Belle eventually took on the parenting of wee Grace, with Jefferson’s grateful permission. He’d longed to give his daughter the lifestyle she deserved.

 

Grace bugged them for about a year and a half about being a big sister, until finally, a boy was born. She was the kindest, most doting older sister that little Max could have wished for. The four of them - five, really, for Jefferson was ever present - were the happiest family anyone could have asked for.

 

And now the tale has come to an end. Or at least, a happy stopping point, for one who shares true love will never truly die. Their story will repeat, over and over, in a thousand different lifetimes. This was one of Belle and Rumplestiltskin’s.

 

Until next time, reader...


End file.
